She'll Always Be His Girl
by FanFicWriter47
Summary: SEQUEL: I Fell In Love With The Boy Next Door: Toby and Spencer are moving on with their lives. Everything seems great, but their worlds about to get hectic, again. They have big decisions to make for their futures. With them finishing up college, they have a lot of roadblocks turning in their lives. Can they work through their problems or is it all too much for the young couple?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I have rewritten the story because apparently people didn't like the fact that Spoby broke up and I want my readers to be happy. They are still together in this story, but are going to have to face a lot more challenges. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1

You and Me...+1?

* * *

2 years later...

Toby pulled his truck in the driveway of his home. After a long days work at the construction site, he was ready to unwind with his fiancée. Before he got out of the truck, Toby took his time to admire the house in front of him. Just like he promised Spencer, he built their home with his own bare hands. With a little help from his friends at the construction company. The house was a 3 bedroom 2.5 bath Bungalow style home with extra amenities, like a large walk-through closet behind the double vanity in the master bath, an efficient mud room, a large multipurpose island in the kitchen, and generous adjacent pantry. The master suite occupies one corner of the ground floor. The rear porch off the great room brings entertaining outdoors. Two bedrooms flanking a shared bath are upstairs and there's a bonus room over the three car garage. The additional rooms are the Great Room, Living Room, Den/Study, and Main Floor Laundry Room.

Toby took it upon himself to make the house more into a home by putting colorful flowers at the front of the house and also in the backyard. A tire swing on the big oak tree on their front law. In the backyard was a pool, a shed for him and his tools, and a hammock where he and Spencer would leisurely spend their days. It took Toby a year in a half to build their home, but he was proud of it. There was only one thing he had left to do. He had to fill up those extra two rooms.

Toby shut off his truck and stepped out. He checked the mailbox on his way to the door to retrieve the mail. He walked on the front porch and before he could even open the door, Spencer came barreling into his arms.

"Whoa!" He said in surprised because he didn't see her sitting on the porch swing.

"I missed you." She said while she kissed every inch of his face.

"I was only gone for like eight hours." He said and chuckled as he walked them into the house, kicking the door shut behind him."What's that smell?"

"I cooked. Why are you looking like that?"

"Because it actually smells good." He teased and she smacked him on the chest and unwrapped herself from his body as a form of punishment.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Yes, you only cook good when you have good news or bad news, so what is it?"

Spencer smirked and grabbed his hands to lace their fingers together."It's a surprise and I'll give it to you after dinner."

Toby followed Spencer int the dinning room. The lights were dim, there were candles lit, wine on the table, and soft music playing in the background.

"Did I miss our anniversary?" Toby joked half serious.

"No, Mr. Cavanaugh. Our anniversary isn't until next week, but tonight is something...special." Spencer said and Toby's heart skipped a beat. This could be the moment when she gives him the most wonderful news ever. This could be the day she tells him that he's going to be a father.

"Alright, then Miss Hasting, I don't to wait too long because I'll get anxious, so lets eat."

Spencer prepared her grandmothers lasagne and red velvet cake for desert. Toby knew that she was pulling out all the stops, so the news must have been big. About three times during dinner, Spencer had to tell him to slow down because he was eating too fast. He couldn't help it because he was excited. He couldn't wait to be a father.

"So, we've eaten dinner and we've had desert. Now, can you let me in on the big news?" Toby pleaded.

"Yes, just wait right here and I'll be back." Spencer said before standing up and leaving the dinning room. Toby drank himself a glass of water to calm his nerves before she got back. Soon, Spencer walked back into the dinning room with an envelope in hand. She sat down and slide the envelope across the table to Toby.

Toby was more than excited to see that envelope. He quickly grabbed the envelope and began ripping it open right away. Inside was a formal document, but when he read it his smile began to falter. It wasn't pregnancy test results. It wasn't a sonogram picture of their baby. There was no baby.

"Toby, aren't you excited for me?" Spencer asked bringing Toby out of his deep thoughts.

"What?"

She was a little taken aback by his unsupportive reaction. She had worked at hard on her exam for her toughest class and gotten an _'A'._

"I got a great grade on my exam. Aren't you happy for me?"

Toby thought about her words for a moment. Spencer always worked hard at anything that she ever did, but this class was tough and she was afraid that she might fail. He should be happy, but he was really hoping to see a beautiful thing they made together and not a letter.

"I'm very proud of you, Spence." He said in the most convincing voice he could, but that didn't work. Spencer stood up and ran to their bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Toby decided to give Spencer a few minutes before he walked down to their bedroom to beg for forgiveness. He lightly knocked on the door, but he got no answer. He knocked again and got the same result. He took a deep breath before he walked into the bedroom. Spencer was curled up on the bed with Snow and her eyes were red. Toby felt so bad that he made her cry. He walked over to her and tried to touch her, but Snow swatted at his hand. Snow was always there to protect Spencer.

"A little help." Toby said to Spencer and she just looked at him."Please, babe."

It took her a few seconds, but Spencer moved Snow to the floor and Toby replaced the spot she was in. He laid his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Spencer threw her leg over his hip, so that they were fully intertwined.

"I'm sorry, Spence. I am truly proud and happy for you. It just wasn't the news I was expecting."

"What kind of news were you expecting?" She tilted her head to look up at him and got goosebumps when she felt him press his palm over her shirt on her flat stomach.

"I was hoping that you were gonna tell me that we were gonna to be expecting a little Toby or Spencer."

"Toby, you know we've talked about this. I'm still in school and technically so are you. I just want to wait at least a year after I graduate college to have kids."

Toby sighed deeply and started stroking her stomach with his hand."I don't think I can wait that long."

"We technically have a child." Spencer leaned over Toby to point to Snow who crawled back up on the bed and was trying to lay in between them like she always picked her up and placed her back on the floor and she scurried out of the room."She's always been like our baby. So for now can we just have her?"

"Alright, if that's what you want." He said and started kissing along her neck."But we can still practice for making the baby."

Before she could respond, Toby's lips covered hers. Spencer knew she was in for a long night because she knew that he was going to try to get her pregnant even if it killed him.

* * *

A few days later, they were having a barbecue at their home. His parents and her parents came. Their siblings with their dates and their friends. Jason was dating CeCe and Melissa and Wren were moving to New York together. Aria and Ezra were married and were expecting their first child. Hanna and Caleb were living together and working on starting their own business. Emily and Paige eloped and were looking into adoption. And Holden was still living the life as a bachelor.

Toby and the boys were by the grills talking. While, Spencer and the girls were in the kitchen having a little chat. They were currently talking about Hanna's shopping spree she went on while her and Caleb were in Montecito.

"Really? Hanna you had to buy that many shoes?" Emily asked.

"You know what I say. If the shoe fits start looking for your sixth pair." Hanna winked at her friends.

"Well, I think she's lucky. I haven't worn heels in months because my feet are too swollen." Aria said and showed her slipper-like shoes she was wearing to her friends.

"Well, I think you look great, Aria." Spencer said and placed her hand on her friends baby bump."There's a certain glow about you and it's all thanks to this little princess."

"Thanks, Spence. I was meaning to ask for a favor. Do you think Toby could renovate the guest bedroom into a nursery?"

"Of course. I know he'd love to do that."

"When are you and Toby going to be having a blue-eyed baby-"

Spencer shot Emily a warning glance making her stop talking. She looked around to make sure Toby wasn't around."Shh. Don't say the word baby or else Toby will jump on top of me."

"And what's wrong with that?" Hanna said and raised her eyebrows at her friend questioningly."Have you not seen his body?"

"I think she means that Toby's hoping to get Spencer pregnant." Emily explained.

"I knew that, Em." Hanna said."I mean they're engaged. They have a home with more than enough space. They're financially stable. What's stopping them?"

"What's stopping us is that...I don't think I want to have kids."

"What!" Her friends yelled in unison and she had to shush them again, so Toby wouldn't hear.

"I do want to have kids...someday. Our lives are just getting started. My mom set me up with a job with her law firm after I graduate from UPenn and Toby's working towards starting his own business. We are only twenty-two and were are already living together and engaged." Spencer explained.

"Spence, are you having doubts abut you and Toby?" Emily asked.

"No! Absolutely not. Toby is the one and only one for me. But is it selfish to just want it to be us for a little while?"

"I don't think so. Just look at me and Ezra. We were married two years before we made the decision to have a kid and it made our relationship a lot stronger and know we know what our priorities are." Aria said.

"I agree with, Aria. You two should just take some time for yourself before having a baby. A baby changes a lot of things in a relationship and you guys need to be prepared." Hanna commented.

Spencer sighed deeply as she rubbed her hands over her face."Okay, since it's easy for you guys to tell me to wait, then tell me how am I supposed break the news to Toby."

Her friends all looked at her with blank expressions. There weren't too many ways you could just go up to your fiancé and tell him he has to wait to have kids for a couple more years. Spencer didn't know how to, but she knew she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No Baby? No Wedding?

* * *

Today was the day. Spencer knew that she had to tell Toby about her baby plans today because things were getting out of hand. They were intimate almost two times a day and that was very tiring for a law student like Spencer. It wasn't just the level of love making that was getting out of hand, but Toby was trying every chance he got to push the though of marriage on her. He's been trying to marry her ever since he put that ring on her finger, but she just wasn't ready.

Spencer decided to break the news to him over a big breakfast before he went of to work and too his classes. So, on Monday morning, she crept out bed, careful not to wake him and walked to the kitchen. Snow was already in the kitchen waiting by her bowls for her breakfast. Spencer got Snow's food and crouched down to put the food in the bowls.

"Do you think we need any kids right now?" Spencer asked Snow and of course she got back no response."Well, I'm sorry, but if you're agreeing with Toby, then you're going to be waiting a few more years for that. Looks like for now you'll still be our baby."

Spencer stood back up and went to work on the breakfast. Of course she had to start up the coffee pot first before doing anything. She planned to make all of Toby's favorites like pancakes, an omelet, toast, and bacon. While she cooked, Spencer always noticed how quiet it was in the house when one of them were asleep and she loved the peace. Then only a few minutes later, she heard music blasting down from there bedroom. That's how she knew that Toby was awake because he always got ready for the day by turning on music and doing his daily routine.

* * *

Spencer finished the breakfast up quickly before Toby could come out of the bedroom and put it on a tray. As she walked down the hall to the bedroom room, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped when she heard the song _Walking On Sunshine_ blasting in the room and the faint sound of Toby's voice singing along.

When she walked into the bedroom she was surprised to see Toby sitting on the end of the bed tying his shoes with his black slacks on with a white button-up shirts on. He never used to get dressed up for the day until he ate his breakfast.

He finally glanced up at her and smiled before looking back down at his shoes."Hey, Spence. Sorry, I missed breakfast."

"Umm, you didn't miss it." She lifted the tray slightly higher."I made it and brought it to you."

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry, but I can't stay and eat because I have to go into the office."

Spencer walked over to him when he stood up to help him button his shirt."Why are you going to the office today? I really hope you could stay home because we need to talk about something."

"Spencer, you know I love you, but my secretary called and told me that this guy wanted to hire my company to build his few new restaurants that he's opening in Rosewood." Toby said proudly with a big smile on his face."This guy is paying major bucks. And this deal could put my business on the map if he tells other people about the company."

Toby always wanted to own his own construction company. When Mr. Sweeney retired, he left Toby his business and changed the name to Cavanaugh Construction. It was still only known in Rosewood, but Toby wanted it to be known more because the more income he got the more he could provide for his fiancée and future children that have needs. He could have easily used the money his uncle gave him to expand his company, but felt like he should only use the money for important things he knew his mother and uncle would approve of. He only used the money to build a home for him and Spencer, pay for college, and buy Spencer's engagement ring. The rest of the money was in the bank for emergencies

"Oh, that's great!" Spencer exclaimed and pulled Toby into a hug. How could she ruin his day when he was so happy?"We'll just talk when you get back."

"Thanks, babe." He kissed the top of her head when she was done with his shirt and tie, then kissed her lips for good measure."I'll call you later."

"Yes, please." She leaned up to kiss him once more before she watched him walk out of the room to leave the house.

Spencer knew she was in deep trouble. She couldn't bear the thought of wiping that sweet smile off his face. So, she was gonna postpone telling him.

* * *

Cavanaugh Construction was located in between Rosewood and Philly, making it easy for it to get business from both cities. The company wasn't that big, but Toby loved it. He never wanted to make an easy way for him in life because he wanted to be a man and use his own resources to get ahead. That's why he worked like manic and now all his hard work was paying off.

When Toby would enter the office he would always say goodmorning to his secretary, Nicole, before heading into his office. Toby made sure to make his office as clean as possible for the new clients and made sure Nicole put all the paperwork and designs on his desk for the meeting. All he had to do now was wait and after a while there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Toby's good mood fell down the drain when Andrew Campbell walked into his office with a smug smile on his face. He still looked the same, but with more older features and was wearing a nice tailored suit with what had to be shoes worth hundreds of dollars. He hasn't seen Andrew since that party when he got into a fight with him over Spencer and now he had the nerve to walk into Toby's place of business.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Toby said sharply and Andrew just shook his head.

"Now, Mr. Cavanaugh, is that how you treat all your clients?" Andrew smiled mischievously as he took a seat in the one of the chairs in front of the desk."Especially, the client who is probably going to make your business expand larger than this...Podunk town?"

Toby couldn't believe this was happening to him."You're not serious are you?"

"I'm dead serious, Toby." Andrew cleared his throat before leaning back in his chair."Now, let's get down to business. As you know I've hired you to build me restaurants here in Philly and in Rosewood."

"That's what your is job now? You own a restaurant?"

Andrew sent him a look of disgust before explaining."God, no! I graduated from med school and I am doctor. My great-grandfather started a restaurant a long time ago and when he passed away, he left it to his son, then my father. And my father passed it on to me and I've improved it into a 5-star restaurant and expanded all over America to make a better profit, now I want one here."

Toby couldn't stand Andrew, his family had more money than they could ask for, but was still looking to be greedy."Well, I have the designs right here and all I need is your signatures on some contracts."

"Great, I'll look the designs over at my hotel and I'll sign the contracts now." Andrew took the designs and put them in his briefcase before he stood up to sign the contracts on Toby's desk."So, how's Spencer?"

Toby knew it was coming. He knew Andrew had another reason for coming back to Rosewood other than to open a business. He came back to see if Spencer was still with him.

"You don't say her name. If you want to do business fine, but you don't say my fiancées name. Ever!" Toby growled, but got himself together before he put his fist to Andrews face."She's none of your concern anymore."

Andrew chucked and looked Toby in the eye."I heard about that big house you built for her. I've actually driven past it once. Got any little ones running around?" He asked, but Toby just glared at him."Oh, I get it. What? Are you shooting blanks?"

Toby stood up so quick that his chair fell to ground. Andrew quickly backed up and that was the smartest thing he's did all meeting.

"You can go now." Toby said through clenched teeth, trying his hardest not to go over there and wipe the smirk off his face.

"I'll leave. Tell the wife and kids I said hello." Andrew said as he opened the door and looked at Toby."Sorry, I forgot that you had neither."

Andrew ran out of the room as soon as Toby rounded the desk. He felt so angry because he was conflicted about what to do. He could do the job and only have to deal with that asshole a couple of months. Or not do it and have his business still go unnoticed by the big states and cities.

He promised Spencer that he would call, but he had too much on his mind. He couldn't call her now of all days and ruin her mood. He decided to just tell her when he got home.

* * *

Toby walked through the front door of his home at around eight 'o clock. He was immediately greeted at the door by Snow instead of both Spencer and Snow. He smiled at her as he picked her up into his arms.

"Hey, girl." He rubbed her head for a while before letting her crawl up an lay on his shoulders. She may like Spencer more, but she loved him when he let her lie on his shoulders."Let's go find Spence."

Toby and Snow had to have checked everywhere. They checked the den, living room, laundry room, kitchen room, and bedroom, but she was nowhere to be found. That was until he heard a noise from upstairs, but it would be strange for her to be up there because there were only two empty bed rooms and a guest room upstairs. Either way he slowly walked up the stairs and saw the door was open on one of the empty bedrooms at the end of hall. He slowly sat Snow down on the floor before walking closer into the room. Inside, Spencer was standing in the middle of the room with her back to him, looking out of the window. The bedroom was dark, but she was still standing in there.

"Spencer? Babe?" He slowly walked into the room and approached her, but she didn't answer him.

He slowly reach out and touched her waist and she jumped. She looked at him and he instantly saw the tears. Without hesitation, he pulled her into his arms and comforted her by kissing her hair and rubbing her back.

"Baby, what's wrong? Come on talk to me. Let me in."

She sniffled before she answered him."I haven't told you the truth. I've been sitting here all day thinking about it. I know you'll hate me when I say it and don't want you to be angry."

"No, No. I could never hate you. Look at me," Toby leaned back to kiss away her tears. He walked them over to the only item in the room and sat down before pulling her into his lap. He sat in the rocking chair he made for her."I could never hate you. Whatever it is we'll deal with it together. Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you."

"I don't know how to say it, but I know I can't keep lying to you." It was now or never and she knew she had to do say it."I don't want to have kids a year from now, but in a couple of years. I don't want to marry you at least for right now because of Aria's pregnancy, Hanna wedding, and Melissa and Wren just had Taylor a month ago. It would all be too much right now."

Toby didn't know what to say. He had been trying to get her pregnant, but to no avail. Then something clicked in his head. A few days ago he asked her to do something and he knows she didn't do it.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" He asked and she nodded her head."Last week remember when I said that since we were going to be together forever and you didn't have to worry about us every breaking up. I asked you that night to stop taking the pill, but promised that we'd still use protection. You said you did. Did you ever stop taking the pill?

It took her a moment before she shook her head."No, I'm sorry, Toby. You have to understand that we are not ready, I'm not ready to be a mother."

Spencer's heart broke when he stood up and left her sitting in the chair alone.

"All you had to do was tell me that you weren't ready for it, Spence." Toby ran his hand over his face and she heard him quietly cursing."Instead you had me waking around like a idiot! You made me think that you were on board with this baby idea when apparently I was in it by myself! When were you gonna tell me, huh? When we are fifty and still don't have any kids?"

"I'm sorry okay. I know I messed up-"

"Why don you not want to marry me?"

"What!" Spencer stood up to look him in the eye and tried to reach out for him, but he stepped back."You know I want to marry you."

"Really? Because for two years I've been waiting on you to say yes to me, but you always have an excuse like your friends or school! What, you don't want to marry me because I don't have that much of a high paying of a job! Or that I'm not smart enough to be with a soon to be successful lawyer like you!"

"Toby, you know it's never been about money or status to me! I not ready to just be a housewife because I have dreams and goals just like you!"

Toby held up his hands because he was tired of fight about marriage and babies. He was just tired and wanted to go to bed."Fine, Spence you win. You can get what you really want. No baby and no wedding. Happy, now?"

Spencer cried as she watched him walk away from her and back down the stairs to go to their bedroom. She knew this would cause an agreement, but didn't know it would hurt Toby that much. She hated the way his eyes looked when she told him that he had to wait a couple of years for a baby. She hated it when they yelled at each other because it was something that they rarely did. She slumped back down into the rocking chair and cried her eyes out, but this time she knew Toby wouldn't be there to comfort her.

* * *

After crying and thinking in the room for a little over an hour, Spencer decided to head back downstairs to face the music. It was a little surprising to not find Toby in there bedroom anywhere. When she noticed that his pillow was gone from his side of the bed, she knew that he left to sleep elsewhere. Spencer decided to shower and head to bed because it was late and she had classes in the morning. She put Snow on the bed with her and tried to fall asleep.

She tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. Toby always held her at night and tonight wasn't going to be any different. She pushed the covers off her body and got out of bed in the search for him. He wasn't in the living room, so she checked his second favorite room, the den.

Toby was stretched out on the couch with his head on with a blanket spread over his body. She quickly crept up to his body and tapped his shoulder. He squinted his eyes open to see her standing above him and didn't hesitate to open his arms. She pulled back the covers and laid on top of his body before covering them back up. He held her tightly and kissed her head, forehead, and ear. There were no words really to be said. This as this way of saying their sorry to each other.

"I love you. Remember that no matter what." He whispered into her ear as his fingers played in her long brown hair.

"I love you too." She leaned up to kiss him on the lips."Maybe we could work something out?"

"Like?"

"We could don't have to have a big wedding. We could just elope or get married in a small service in a few months?"

He smiled up at her and nodded his head."I like that idea. What about baby plans?"

"I still want to wait, but I'm willing to wait two years instead of four or five. And if it just so happens you get me pregnant before then, then I guess that it's destiny telling us that we're ready to be parents."

"I can agree with all of those plans." Toby dipped his head and began kissing her next."Now, can we spend this time practicing?"

Spencer giggled when he blew a raspberry on her neck."No, we can spend this time making up."

Spencer reconnected their lips and their clothes were torn on off in a heat of passion. They made up all night on the couch and even when they accidentally fell on the floor. Everything was going back to normal with them...too bad it wasn't going to stay that way for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moving In

* * *

Spencer was curled up in bed with her body intertwined with Toby's. His arms wrapped around her waist with his head in the crook of her neck. Her arms were tucked in between them resting on his chest with her leg thrown over his hip.

It was an early Saturday morning and both of them were exhausted from the weeks events. After there little fight about what was next for their futures, they had to get back to the important things. Spencer still had her college classes to attend, she had to help Hanna with some of the wedding details, she had to go with Aria to an ultrasound, and had to drive to Stanford to see Emily swim in her biggest race that season. Toby's work load wasn't so stressful. He has his classes in the afternoon only and works whenever he pleases. He still had to go out with Holden for his birthday and go pick up Caleb from all the way from Montecito when his car broke done. At work he already started working on Andrew's project, but the bad part was that he still hasn't told Spencer about who actually hired him.

The couple planned on sleeping in and then spending the day together. Unfortunately fate had different plans for the day. That's when the phone started to ring.

"Spence, get the phone." Toby grumbled into her neck.

"Me? You're closer to the phone." She said and it was true that the house phone was on his nightstand.

"Maybe it'll just stop ringing."

The phone eventually did stop ringing and the couple cuddled closer together to go back to sleep. That's when the phone started to ring again.

"You have got to be kidding. Most people take it as a hint if someone doesn't pick up the first time, then they don't want to talk." Spencer said.

"I'll get it." Toby grumbled and tried to turn over, but Spencer was still wrapped around his body, not letting to."Umm, Spence, you're gonna have to let me go, so I can get the phone."

"Not a chance." She whispered and squeezed him closer to her."You're warm and a great cuddlier. You're just gonna have to make something work."

He chuckled before he rolled over onto his back and moving Spencer to lay completely on his chest. He reached over to grab the phone and check the caller I.D.

"It's your mom." He tried to give it to her and she pushed it back to him.

"You answer it. It's too early." She pleaded and she knew that he was going to say no, so she started to kiss his bare chest where her tattooed name was."Please?"

"Cheater." He teased before he picked up the phone."Good morning, Mrs. Hastings."

Spencer decided to tease him as he talked to her mother. She sat up to fully straddle his waist and bent down to kiss and nip at his neck. It must have been working because he was strutting on the phone.

"Y-yes...we-we would love to do that." He said to before he glared at Spencer and whispered."You are evil."

Spencer quietly giggled before going back to kissing his neck, but trailed her kisses downwards, so she was kissing around his bellybutton and abs.

"I'll make sure, Spencer knows. Okay, we'll talk to you later, bye." Toby hung up the phone as fast he could, but as soon as the call was ended, Toby dropped the phone to the floor and flipped Spencer so that she was under him.

"What did my mom want?"

"She and your dad want to come over for dinner to discuss Melissa and Wrens engagement party." He murmured as his hands started to slid under her tank top as he kissed around her ear and neck."You were really mean to me this morning. I think it's time to return the favor."

He was slowly pulling her shirt up and she helped him pull it off. As he kissed a trail down from her neck to her stomach, her cellphone vibrated on her nightstand. She blindly reached over to look at the text.

_S.O.S_

-Aria

Spencer shot up in the bed as Toby was tugging down her shorts. She moved from under him and headed for the bathroom.

"Sorry, babe, but Aria needs me." She apologized as she disappeared behind the door and turned on the shower.

She left Toby on the bed feeling flustered and cranky. It was not a good start in the morning for him.

* * *

Toby decided to go into work for a few hours that day. He knew Spencer would most likely be out with Aria all day except when it was time for them to prepare dinner. He was in his office drawing up blueprints for Andrew's second restaurant when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." Toby said and sat up straight in his chair. In walked his friend Caleb walked through the door."Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, man, sorry to bother you at work, but I've got to talk to you." Caleb said as he took as seat.

"What is it?"

"I need a job." He said and Toby was confused because Caleb already had a job."Let me rephrase that. I need another job to help pay for my honeymoon. With just my one job I can only pay for the wedding, so I need another job."

"Caleb, man, if you're in a tough spot you know I can just loan you the money." Toby said and reached in his drawer to get his checkbook, but Caleb stopped him.

"Toby, I want to you know that I like to earn things on my own and I'd like to earn the money on my own."

"Alright. I can help you out by giving you a job on one of are biggest projects that we have right now." Toby said."But you have to keep the clients name secret from the girls."

"Why?" Caleb asked and Toby passed him over the contracts signed by Andrew."Toby, you can't be serious. You're actually working for this asshole and keeping it from Spencer?"

"Look, it's just business and it could be really good business for my company, so yeah I have to do it."

Caleb chuckled softly before tossing the contracts back on Toby's desk."You do know that Spencer is going to kill you if someone tells her about this, right?"

"I know, but I'm going to tell her before anyone else does." Toby said, but knew he was in for hell later."Now, Mr. Rivers, get to the work site and get to work."

Caleb stood and headed for the door."Feel like getting a few beers after work, boss?"

"Nope, gotta have dinner with the future in-laws." Toby said with a shrugg, but stopped Caleb when he was about to leave."I'll take a rain check on it because I think I'll be needing it later."

"Sure thing, Tobes. I'll see later."

* * *

Spencer pulled up into the Fitz's driveway and wasn't surprised to see Hanna and Emily's cars there too. She quickly exited her car and ran up to the front door. She didn't bother to knock and just let herself in.

"Aria!" She called out her friends name."Hanna?Emily?"

"We're in here!" Hanna yelled back from the living room.

Spencer walked into the kitchen to find Aria in tears with Hanna and Emily trying to comfort her. She immediately went over to check on her friend.

"Aria, what's wrong? Did something happen to Ezra?" Spencer knew that Ezra was away on a mandatory business trip and was worried something might have happened.

"No, Ezra's fine. It's just...it's just-"

"She thought she was going into labor." Emily said for her because she was having difficulty speaking because she was crying.

"And she was worried that since she was alone and that she could contact Ezra that she'd have to go through it alone." Hanna finished.

"But you're fine right? No baby popping out yet?" Spencer asked and Aria shook her head."Oh, thank God."

"You guys it's really close to my due date and I can't stay here alone without Ezra. I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

"What can we do?" Emily asked.

"Can I please stay with one of you until Ezra comes back?"

"Sure, you can stay with..." Emily said, but knew that taking Aria all the way to Stanford in a tiny apartment wouldn't be a good idea.

"She can stay with me." Spencer blurted out.

"Really, Spence? Don't you want to talk with Toby first? I don't want to be a burden." Aria rushed out, but Spencer put her hand up to stop her.

"It's fine. We have more than enough room and Toby loves you. This is not up for discussion, you're staying with us for as long as you need." Spencer said and before she was halfway finished talking, Aria pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Spence."

"Don't worry about. Remember, we're team Sparia."

"Alright, Aria." Hanna said as she helped her to her feet."Let's go get you packed."

* * *

Spencer pulled her car into the driveway and saw that Toby's truck wasn't there, so he wasn't home yet. She parked her car and handed Aria her keys.

"Go ahead inside and head up to the guest room. I'll get your bags." Spencer said.

"Spence, you don't have to do that. I can get my own stuff."

"I can't allow it. You're my friend and you need your rest. The baby needs for you to rest right now."

"Thanks, Spence."

Spencer and Aria for out of the car. Aria went inside the house like Spencer said while Spencer stayed behind to get the bags. She pulled the first suitcase out, but was having difficulty with the second.

"Let me help you with that." Someone said from behind her and she turned around to thank them.

"Thank you-" When she turned around she had to do a double take. Andrew Campbell and Kate Randall were standing there behind her."Andrew? Kate? What are you doing here?"

"We just moved into the house next door." Andrew said with a mischievous smile.

"Andrew has to do some business here for a few months and we decided to stay here instead of having to commute back and fourth from New York." Kate added.

Spencer couldn't believe what she was seeing."Wow, so you guys are together. Kate, what happened to the baby and Noel?"

"Noel and I tried to make it work, but it didn't. We gave the baby up for adoption after she was born." Kate explained and laced her fingers together with Andrew's."After that I met Andrew and we fell in love and got married."

"Yep, she's the love of my life." Andrew said before he kissed Kate and Spencer felt like she was going to puke right then and there.

Before she could say anything else, Toby's truck pulled into their driveway. He slowly exited the car and walked up to Spencer's side

"Toby, are you okay?" Spencer Alex when she noticed that he went pale. He didn't say anything he just stood there frozen.

That's when Andrew decided to speak up."Toby, how's everything going with my restaurant? We aren't having any problems on the site are we?"

That's all it took. Toby glanced over at Spencer and she was already shooting daggers at him.

"He's the new client?" Spencer said without taking her eyes off of Toby.

"Yes, I am. Toby's company has been doing great with my business." Andrew said before he turned to Kate."We should get back. We have a few things to unpack."

"Okay." Kate said before she looked over at Toby."Goodbye, Toby. It was great seeing you again."

Toby didn't speak, he just awkwardly waved as they walked away. He turned back to Spencer and she looked pissed.

"Spencer-" He was about to apologize, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I don't want to discuss this now. Because talking will turn into fighting and then dinner will be ruined. So not now." Spencer gestured to her trunk and Aria's suitcase on the ground."Get Aria's things and take them up to the guest room for her. She's styling until Ezra gets back Then get cleaned up for dinner."

Toby didn't ask any questions because he didn't want her to yell. He got Aria's things and took them into the house.

* * *

Toby's night wasn't going very well. Spencer still wasn't talking to him and it was almost time for her parents to get here. The only person he had to talk with was Aria and sometimes Snow.

He walked into the kitchen to see Spencer finishing up dinner. She didn't look angry, but he knew better. He knew he had to apologize, but she wouldn't even let him near her. An idea popped into his head. He went into the den to get a pen and paper. He folded the paper down into a little square, so he could write a note. On the inside it said:

_I'm sorry and I'm an idiot. Please forgive me?_

-T

He slid into the kitchen when she wasn't looking and opened up the fridge. He tapped the note onto the milk before tip-toeing back out of the room. He hid in the shadows and waited for her to go into the refrigerator. She opened up the refrigerator to put the desert in and found the note. She pulled it off the milk and unfolded it.

He knew it was a good sign when she smiled. He walked back into the kitchen and walked up to her. No words needed to be said because the note said. He leaned down to kiss her gently, but passionately.

"No more secrets." She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I promise you. No more secrets." He kissed her again, but there kiss was interrupted this time by the doorbell.

She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together."We can finish this later, but right now we have to have dinner with my parents."

"Do we really?" He leaned down again to kiss along her ear."We could pretend that we're not and that they're not here."

She giggled and pushed him back when he started to nibble on her ear."We can't because our cars are in the driveway and you know my mother won't go away."

At that moment the doorbell staring ringing every three seconds. Toby sighed in defeat before he said."Alright, lets get the door."

They walked hand in hand to the door and Spencer opened it.

"Mom, Dad-" Spencer was about to say hello, but was surprised to see people behind them. Not just any people, but Andrew and Kate.

"Hey, Spence." Peter greeted his daughter before he gestured to Andrew and Kate."We hope you don't mind that we asked them to join us. They spotted in the driveway and staid they just moved here, so they thought they could use a home cooked meal."

"Great." Spencer croaked out before she opened the door wider."Come on in."

* * *

_A/N- Sorry for the late update, but school's been kicking my butt. And the I find out that my story __**The One Piece**__ was deleted or just disappeared, so now I have to start over :/. The good news for this story is that I'll be adding a puppy named Tiger to the story because one of my reviews lost their puppy and asked me to add one just like theirs :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Realizations

* * *

To say that the dinner was going to be awkward was an understand. Spencer and Toby were going to have dinner with both of there exes and Spencer parents. It was most likely not going to be a good night.

At the dinner table, Spencer and Toby were going to sit across from Andrew and Kate while Mr. and Mrs. Hastings sat at the heads of the table. As everyone was being seated, Spencer and Toby excuses themselves into the kitchen to get the salads.

"Toby, I don't know if I can do this." Spencer said seriously as she got the bowl of salad out of the fridge.

"Spencer, baby, relax. We just have to get through dinner and we won't have to worry about them anymore."

"Toby, they live right next door. I'll probably be seeing Kate sitting on her porch making a Spencer voodoo doll and sticking pins in it." She exclaimed.

Toby got the salad bowls from out of the cabinets and passed them to Spencer."What do you want me to do Spencer? Move?"

"There will be no need for that because if Kate or Andrew says one wrong thing, I'll have to kill them. Then I'll be in jail and you'll be without a fiancée." She said as she basically slammed the salad into the bowl.

He calmly approached her and took her hands in his. He kissed them lightly before pulling her into a hug.

"Take a breath." He murmured into her hair."Everything is going to be just fine. As long as we stick together nothing can happen."

She sighed into his chest before pulling back to look into his eyes."Okay, you're right."

"Good, now let's just get this dinner over with, so that we can finish what we started earlier." He whispered huskily before he crashed his lips on to her in a searing kiss, but pulled back almost instantly."That was just a preview."

He smiled smugly at her as he reached behind her to get the salad off the counter.

* * *

Spencer walked back into the dinning room to join everyone at the table after she composed herself. When she entered the room, her father was already engaged on conversation with Andrew. She took her seat next to Toby and held his hand under the table. He was a little disappointed that her dad jumped into conversation with Andrew, but he wasn't going to let Spencer know that.

"So Andrew, what's it like being one of the most elite doctors to come from the small town of Rosewood?" Peter asked.

"It's fantastic. I always knew that I was destined for greatness and I've succeeded." Andrew gazed slipped over to Spencer's and he smiled."I have all the money I could ask for, various estates, and the prestige."

"Sounds like a fairytale." Toby said sarcastically as he took a sip of his water.

"You know, Toby, I've always wanted to know what it's like in the construction business. I know you don't make as much money as a doctor, but maybe one day you'll get your Cinderella story." Andrew retorted back and that was the wrong thing to do because Toby eyes turned dark and he clenched Spencer's hand tighter.

"Kate," Veronica spoke put o ease the tension in the room by changing the subject."Tell us about you or what you do or how you and Andrew met. Please just tell us anything."

"Well, uh, I work at a horse ranch where he train children to ride and compete, but before then," Her eyes locked with Toby's and she frowned."I got pregnant in highschool and I gave her up for adoption because I couldn't support her on my own. Her father wasn't really involved in her life. A few months later I met Andrew at a book signing and we date for a year before we got married."

"Oh, dear, I am so sorry. Did you at least get to name your baby before, you know?"

"I did. I named her Sky because her eyes were the same blueish color as the Sky."

"That's really something special..." Spencer said as her head turned to Toby. She knew that kind of eye color, she saw it every morning and night."Isn't that special, Toby?"

"I, uh, I guess. Mrs. Hastings how's Melissa and Wren's engagement party plans going?"

Melissa and Wren got back together a few years back around the same time Spencer and Toby got together. After dating for a few years, they moved in together. A few months after that their daughter Taylor was born and Wren popped the question...again.

"It's actually going very well. We just need to finish up a few more things and we can have the party in about a week." Veronica smiled mischievously smiled at Spencer and Toby."Then after that we can start working on your wedding planning."

Before Spencer or Toby could say anything, Andrew choked on his water.

"Wait, you're really going to marry him? I thought he was joking?" Andrew said as he chuckled, but that only pissed Toby off.

"Of course I'm going to marry him. We've been together for about five years and he's the one," Spencer shot daggers at Andrew before she continued."and only guy I've ever loved."

The tension was thick and everyone could sense it, but it was Aria who broke the tension as she was trying to sneak past them to the to the kitchen

"Aria, what are you doing out of bed?" Spencer asked with complete concern."I already brought you your dinner."

"Spencer, I'm 7 months pregnant and you think one plate of food is gonna fill me up?"

"Well, you could have just texted me and I would have brought it to you."

Aria eyes flickered over to Andrew and Kate. She was confused at first, but then she smiled."I'm glad I didn't text because I never would have found out about this. It's nice to you again, Andrew and Kate,"

"Hey, Aria, we didn't know you lived here with them?"

"I'm just staying here because Ezra's away for work and I'm on bed rest, so I need a little help."

"Exactly, she's on bed rest, so that means she needs to rest." Spencer said and turned to Toby."Can you help her back up the stairs and I'll bring her something to eat."

"Sure." Toby stood up and walked over to Aria. He placed his hand on her upper back and maneuvered her out of the dinning room to the stairs. Aria waved goodbye to everyone as she left the room.

"Well, Andrew, since you're going to be in town for a while I was thinking that you, me, and your father play tennis at the club one of these days." Peter said and Spencer was shocked that he would offer to do that. He never invited Toby to do anything with him.

"It's sounds great, Mr. Hastings. Spencer, you should join us." Andrew encouraged and Spencer sent him a fake smile.

"Of course." Spencer exclaimed and Andrew smiled, but she was about to wipe that smile off his face."Toby and I would love to go."

Almost in an instant, Andrews smile fell. Score 1 for Spencer.

* * *

The rest of the dinner surprisingly went will without a hitch. Even though, Andrew would still ogling Spencer and Kate was avoiding any eye contact with Toby. After dinner, everyone moved into the living room for coffee and desert. Everyone, but Spencer and Toby had desert because they were just trying to get Andrew and Kate out of there quicker.

"Spence, this coffee cake is delicious." Andrew praised as he took another bite out of the cake."Toby you really should have some. You don't want your _girlfriend_ to think you don't like her cooking."

"It's okay because my _fiancée_ is going to give me _dessert_ later ." Toby said and Spencer knew what he was trying to say that's why when no one was looking she smacked his leg. He looked over at her and mouthed _sorry_, but the look on Andrew's face was worth it.

"Well, I think we outta call it a night." Veronica said as she placed her empty plate and cup on the table."Thank you, both so much for having us."

"It was no problem, mom." Spencer said as she stood up to hug her mother and father.

"It was nice seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Hastings." Toby said as he stood to shake Peter's hand and give Veronica a hug.

"Always a pleasure, Toby. Mind walking us to the door. I want to have a word with you." Peter said and Toby nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." Toby turned to kiss Spencer's cheek before following her parents to the door.

"It was a really nice evening, Spencer." Kate said.

"Thank you." Spencer said as friendly as she could while she gathered up all the dishes.

"Let me help you with that." Andrew said and before Spencer could say no, he already had three plates in his hand.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and she knew Andrew would follow. She placed the dishes in the sink and when she turned around, Andrew was much closer than she expected. Before she could move or say anything, he kissed her. He kissed her so roughly that she felt her lip started to bleed. She pushed him back and he nearly fell over.

"Get out!" She yelled at him, but he stepped toward her.

"Spencer, I love you. I've always loved you."

"I don't care, just get out of my house! Now!" She shoved him again, but he still stepped forward. This time she slapped and she slapped him hard.

He lightly chuckled as he rubbed his cheek."Alright, I'll go. I'm not gonna give up on us, Spence. I'll be seeing you in the neighborhood."

She watched flabbergasted as he walked out of her kitchen. He went to retrieve Kate before he left. She couldn't believe the stunt he just pulled. If only Toby had been there. Toby. She forgot all about him. He was going to kill Andrew. But could she let that happen? He's very excited about the project and the money he's going to be raking in. Could she take away his happiness? All she knew right now was that she needed a drink and to brush the taste of Andrew from her mouth.

* * *

Toby walked back into his house after talking with Mr. Hastings. He invited him to go hunting with him sometime. Mr. Hastings didn't hunt, but a new client that he was trying to get did. He thought Toby could really help him out and being the good guy Toby is, he said okay.

He noticed as he was walking back towards his home, that Andrew looked pissed off and Kate looked sad. He was tempted to ask what was wrong, but he was too eager to get back to Spencer.

Before he made his way to Spencer, he decided to go upstairs to check on Aria. He knocked on her door first before he slowly cracked it open. She was asleep and surprisingly with Snow in her arms. Toby made a mental note to figure out what makes that cat the perfect cuddlier. He walked into the room to turn off the light and cover Aria with a blanket because gods knows Ezra would kill him for not taking care of her.

After making sure Aria was okay, he went back downstairs to get to his bedroom. He was really looked forward to spending quality time with Spencer, but wasn't expecting the sight he saw when he entered the bedroom. Spencer was lying in the middle of the bed clad only in her bra and panties. She had an empty glass in one hand and a wine bottle in the other.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" He asked as he laughed at the sight of her.

"I'm going to have a fun time with my fiancé. So strip" She slurred and tried to pour more wine into her glass, but the bottle was empty.

"Strip? I'm not a piece of meat." Toby argued and walked over to her to take the bottle and glass from her hand and placed on the nightstand."Spence, why'd you drink an entire bottle of wine?"

"I can't answer any questions unless you start stripping." She said and started lifting up his shirt until it came off.

"Spencer, I can't sleep with you tonight. Not when you're like this."

"Why?" She asked innocently as she started to kiss all over his chest and payed special attention to the area around his bellybutton.

"Because...you're drunk and it wouldn't be right." Toby's resistance was slowly starting to dissolve as Spencer slipped his belt from his pants.

"Please, I love you, Toby."

He knew it had to stop. If he loved her then he wouldn't let her do this. He stepped away from Spencer and picked his shirt up off the floor to cover up Spencer's body. She whined for a little while, but let Toby put it fully on her body. He scooped her up in his arms briefly to pull back the covers and place her into bed.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to ruin everything." She whispered as she slipped into a deep sleep.

"Shhh, it's okay,babe. Just sleep." He whispered and kissed her head. If only he knew that she was talking about something completely different.

* * *

In the morning, Toby decided to let Spencwr sleep in a little longer because he knew she would have a hangover. He decided to get up and make breakfast for all the ladies in the house. Before he could start breakfast, he had to take out the trash.

As he was walking up to the trash cans in the front of the house, Kate was getting mail from her mail box.

"Good morning, Toby." She greeted him and he waved, but really wasn't up for conversation.

"Good morning, to you to, Kate." He said and was quickly trying to make an escape, but apparently Kate felt like talking.

"I know things may be awkward because of our past, but we have to at least be friendly. I mean we are neighbors."

"With all do respect, Kate, I don't thnk we need to be friendly after all the shit you put me through in high school."

"Look, Toby, I never meant to hurt you." She stepped closer to him and he backed away."I still don't want to hurt you, but I can't keep this secret anymore."

"What secret?"

He watched as Kate reached into her back pocket and pull something out. She held it close to her before she handed it to Toby. It was a picture. It wasn't just any picture either. It was a picture of a baby, a baby with blue eyes and a light shade of hair.

"What is this? Who is this?"

"It's Sky. I have to confess something." Kate said and Toby's head snapped up."I never really got a paternity test."

"Excuse me?" Toby said in complete shock, he really couldn't believe she was saying this.

"I never got the test because I didn't want to ruin your life or Noel's. I lied when I said Noel was the father. And I did the same thing to Noel, I told him you were the baby's father."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled and clutched the baby picture in his hand tighter."This could be my daughter and you don't even tell me for five years? You just get rid of her before I ever had a chance to meet her? Why would you do that?!"

Kate turned and gestured to his home in front of them."Just think about it Toby. With a baby could you have all of this? Do you really think you'd still be with Spencer? I did this to make everyone happy."

"Well, not me. Kate, I could be a father. A little girl is going to ask one day, why didn't her mommy or daddy want her or love her. I would have loved her, I would have cared for her." He looked Kate up and down with disgust before he shook his head."I can't believe you would ruin a little girls life just to save yourself. You are a selfish person and you disgust me."

With that, Toby walked away with anger in his heart and a baby picture clutched in his hand. He had to find out the truth. The real truth. He had to know if he was the father of that little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taking Two Steps Back

* * *

Things have been different and not a good different. Ever since that dinner people could tell something was off with Toby and Spencer. Those two have been keeping very important secrets from each other. It was sad because they'd just promised that they wouldn't keep secrets, but these were really big secrets.

Toby could really be the father of five year old Sky and Andrew's trying to get back together with Spencer. Secrets like those could ruin a relationship and Spencer knew that. That's is why she decided that since it was Tuesday and Toby's day off, she would tell him about Andrew. Now, all she has to do was find the right words.

"Hey, babe. I made you a sandwich." Spencer said as she peeked into the den. Since it was Toby's day off, he was watching t.v. in the den in his pajamas while he used the laptop.

"Thanks, Spence." He closed the laptop and set it off to the side.

She came into the den and took a seat beside him before handing over the sandwich. She watched as he almost devoured it in almost two seconds. This was good. He was in a good mood, he's on his day off, and he's should be full after eating that sandwich.

"Toby, I came in here and brought you lunch because I have to tell you something."

He laughed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and placed the half eaten sandwich on the table."Really? And here I was thinking that you brought me lunch because you loved me." He teased, Spencer didn't even grin."Okay, Spence. What is it?"

"I wanted to confess something. I've been keeping a secret from you and I don't want you to be upset or do anything rash." She explained and watched as Toby's facial expressions change.

"Spencer, we promised each other no more secrets."

"I know and trust me I wouldn't keep a secret like this if it wasn't important."

He turned to fully face her and held her hand."Tell me. What ever it is won't change anything between us."

She took a deep breath and clenched his hand tighter."On Saturday after the dinner with my parents something happened. When you went outside with my parents, Andrew came on to me in the kitchen."

"What?" He said in disbelief because maybe he didn't hear her right or maybe Andrew had a death wish.

"While you were outside, Andrew kissed me." She explained and as soon as she said the word kiss, he was up and walking out of the den."Toby!"

"Spencer, don't try to stop me! That asshole needs to learn that you've already chosen me." He turned and grabbed her hand, then pointed at the diamond engagement ring."This means you're mine and not his."

"Toby, I know that." She said as she followed him to the front door."But think about what you're about to go do."

"What is there to think about?! He kissed my girl, so now my fist can kiss face." He growled as he put on his shoes and opened up the front door.

"Toby, he's you're boss. What about the company? Did you think about what that could do to your business?" That seemed to work because he finally stopped and turned to her.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead to hers."Listen to me, babe. If I let him get away with this, then he'll think it's okay to pursue. And there is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen."

"Could we please just talk about-" She was cutoff when Aria called her name from upstairs."Let me go check on Aria. Don't move."

As soon as the door closed, Toby ran off the porch to the Campbell's house next door. He banged on the front door and didn't stop until someone answered. Unfortunately it wasn't who he wanted to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Kate asked

"I'm looking for your sorry excuse for a husband." Toby didn't wait for her to reply, he pushed past Kate to let himself in the home."Where is he?"

"Well, if you would have waited before barging into my home, then I could have told you that he wasn't here."

"Okay, then tell your husband that if he ever touches Spencer, looks at her, talks to her, or is even in the same room with her, he's a dead man." He threatened before marched past Kate and out of the house.

He walked back over to his house to see, Spencer standing on the porch with her arms crossed.

"I asked you not to move and you go over there anyway, barging in like a manic."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just needed to do it. Andrew wasn't even home, so I guess today is a lucky day for him." He said as he walked past Spencer and went back into the den.

"We are not done talking." She said as she stood in front of the t.v. to get his attention.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm dropping Andrew as a client and then I'm gonna give him a proper asskicking." He said with a smirk before he opened back up the laptop.

"Toby, you can't do that. This is all my fault and I wish that I could make it, so it wouldn't have to be this way."

He let out a deep sigh."Come here."

He moved the laptop off his lap and replaced it with Spencer. He wrapped his arms securely around he waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Listen to me. None of this is your fault. Andrew is a scumbag, who wishes he could have you because you're something special. The only problem with that is that you're my special girl and he needs to realize that. This is not your fault it's his fault for thinking that he could steal you away from me."

"I'm sorry that I kept this from you. I just didn't want you to be upset about losing this big contract." She apologized, but he hushed her with another light peck on her lips.

"Spencer, a big contract means nothing to me. But you, on the other hand, mean everything to me." He squeezed her tighter and kissed her ear."I have something to tell you too."

"Please no more bad news I don't think I can handle anymore for this month." She joked, but Toby didn't laugh and that scared her."What is it?"

He sighed as he lifted up to reach his back pocket. He pulled something from his pocket and held it in front of Spencer. She took it and could easily tell that it was a picture.

"Who is this?" She asked as she examined a baby that looked to be a few weeks old. She had to admit the baby was beautiful.

"I have a secret to tell you too." He said and her head snapped up to make eye contact with him."The morning after the dinner, I was taking out the trash and I saw Kate. She told me that she didn't get the paternity test."

Spencer covered her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp she wanted to release. She looked back at the baby and saw those familiar blue eyes. It couldn't be true. This wasn't supposed to happen like this.

She moved out of Toby's lap to sit on the couch beside him."S-So what you're saying his that Sky could be your...daughter?"

He nodded his head and reached for the laptop to let her see what he was doing."Yes, she could be. That's why I've been using the computer today. I've been looking for her."

"Toby, I don't know what to say or feel." She said meekly as she wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her face.

"I don't know either. At first I was angry, then sad, then hurt, and now all I'm trying to do is get some answers."

"Toby, it's been five years since Kate had that baby, she's got to be at least five now. Kate's been keeping that secret for all of this time?"

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist."I want to find her, Spence. I want to get a DNA test to see if she's mine. And if she is, then I'm gonna fight to get her."

Spencer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her fiancé possibly already has another child with someone else. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were supposed to have kids not him have kids with someone else. If this little girl his, then everything changes and they both would have to grow up fast.

"I need to get ready to go to my classes." Spencer said as she stood. She placed the baby picture on the table before she hurried out of the room. She could hear him calling after him, but she couldn't go back.

* * *

Spencer went upstairs to check on Aria. Mostly because she wanted to check on her friend and she needed someone to talk to. When she opened the door to the guest room, Aria was sitting up in bed with her feet propped up on a pillow, watching t.v.

"I would have thought you already left for school to be there early." Aria said and then furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Spencer's puffy red eyes."Hey, is everything okay, Spence?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Spencer tried to put forth her most convincing smile, but couldn't. She was too upset to try and pretend to be happy."Actually, no. Everything is not okay."

That's all it took, She crossed the room and went over to the comforting arms of her friend. As she sobbed, she tried her best to summarize what just happened to Aria. She had to know that Aria understood her because Aria went through the same thing with Malcolm.

"Shhh, Spencer, it's gonna be okay." Aria said as she rubbed her friends back as she cried on her shoulder.

"No, it's not, Aria. The guy I'm in love with could be the father of someone else's child."

"Spence, I understand what you might be feeling right now. I went through the same emotions when I found out about Malcolm." She explained and Spencer seemed to calm down a little bit."I found about Malcolm five years ago and he's still in my life today. Yeah, it was hard at first, but I came to love him as my own."

"That's the thing, I don't think I can be a good mother. What if she doesn't like me or worse I resent her because of who her mother is?"

"Spence, that's not gonna happen. I never did that to Malcolm and I've never really liked Maggie. Even after the fact that we found out that Malcolm wasn't truly Ezra's we didn't resent him because Ezra was raising him as his own."

A thought popped into Spencer's head and she shot up into a sitting position."Oh, my gosh. What if Sky isn't his? Toby can't take that kind of heartbreak because he's so sure that she's his. He can't lose another child, not again."

"Wait. What do you mean again?" Aria asked in confusion and watched as her friend go pale before starting to fidget with the bed sheets."Spencer, is there something that I don't know?"

Spencer sadly bowed her head down as she wiped away a few tears."I-I haven't told you guys the truth. There's something that you guys don't know and Toby doesn't know about it either."

"Spence, please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me."

"Toby got me pregnant back in high school sometime when we were in Florida. I found out about the baby after Toby and I broke up."

* * *

Toby knew that this was going to have a major effect on Spencer. He didn't expect her to run off sobbing, but he couldn't blame her. He knew she went to go talk to Aria which probably meant the rest of the girls were coming over.

He went into their bedroom to change into some simple clothes which was was jeans and a t-shirt for him. He grabbed his keys and wallet off the nightstand before exiting the room. He decided to leave the house to give Spencer some space and time.

He made plans to meet up with Holden and Caleb at a local bar. Once he got there, he noticed his friends weren't there yet, so he took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked once Toby sat down.

"Anything and everything strong that you have." He said to the girl and watched her walk off to pour his drink.

"Cavanaugh, must be in the doghouse if he's out having drinks with a bachelor." Holden said as he patted his friend on the shoulder and took a seat on the barstool next to him.

"Don't get too excited because Caleb's coming too."

"You guys are buzz kills now that you're all tied down with women. What happened to the pact that we made about just hanging out as guys for the rest of our lives being bachelor?"

Toby chuckled and took the drink from the bartender when she returned."First of all, we made that pact when we were fourteen. Second of all, I forgot about that pact as soon as I met Spencer. And third of all, you're just jealous you don't have anything to go home to and snuggle up with."

Holden gave him a glare before sending him a mischievous smirk."Bartender, can I get the most expensive bottle of anything you have and put it on my friends tab!" He smiled at Toby before he said."At least tonight I'll have that bottle to go home and snuggle with."

"Don't you ever grow up?" Caleb interrupted as he playfully nudged Holden and greeted Toby with a fist bump.

"If I did, then I'd be a miserable old man just like you guys are." Holden teased and his friends chuckled at how Holden views there ways now that they're tied down.

"So, Toby, what's the occasion for you asking us to come out tonight?"

"I have something to tell you guys and trust me you're going to lose your mind." Toby said before took a big gulp of his drink. He recapped the whole drama with Kate with his friends and their faces were hard to read.

"Jeez, now I understood why you needed this drink. I need a drink just hearing about this." Holden said as he waved over the bartender to get something to drink.

"So, wait. Spencer didn't say anything? She just went upstairs to Aria?" Caleb as in confusion and Toby nodded his head.

"Pretty much. I'm guessing she was upset. You know the girls go to each other when they have a problem or want to talk about something important."

"Really? She didn't ask any questions about Sky? Or anything?"

"Nope." Toby said and didn't really see where Caleb was going with this.

"Maybe she was in shock." Holden spoke up."That's quite a thing to take in, Toby. She just learned that her fiancé could be a father and she could have to become a stepmother."

"I know. I don't know how I'd feel if Spencer got pregnant by Andrew. That's why I'm trying to cut her some slack and give her time to think about things."

The guys sat in silence for a moment. Each one thinking about today's events. A baby changes everything. It was worrying Toby that Spencer might leave him just because of this incident.

"What if she's not yours?" Caleb said

"What?" Toby and Holden said in unison as they have Caleb a questioning look.

"Just think about it. Kate hasn't contacted you in years, but all of a sudden she's living next door to you and telling you that you're a father. If she already lied about not having the paternity test, what makes you think that she's telling the truth that Sky might be yours." Caleb explained and that was turning a few screws in Toby's head, but not enough.

"No, she wouldn't lie. She's got no reason to lie to me after all these years."

"Yeah, she does, dude. You got possibly got her pregnant in high school and then dumped her." Holden said."I'd still be pissed at you too."

Toby pulled out the baby picture of Sky and placed it on the bar for his friends to see."Tell what you think now."

He watched his friends pick the picture and examine to for themselves. Their facial expressions changed when they saw it.

"Well, she kind of does have your eyes." Holden said as he took another long hard state at the picture.

"Wait a minute. You said Kate was fooling around with some guy named Noel. Do you know what he looks like? He could have blue eyes too. Have you tried to contact him?" Caleb asked and Toby hesitantly shook his head."Toby...do you want Sky to be yours?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Toby let out a sigh of frustration and drank another sip of his drink."I just want to know. I don't want to make the mistake of missing out on her life if she's mine."

"I get it, Toby. I'd do the same thing if I were in your shoes, but you have to be prepared if she's not yours. And what you need to do right now his go home to your woman and make sure she's okay." Caleb instructed as he handed him back the baby picture and called the bartender over to pay the tab.

"Thanks, guys. I really needed this tonight."

"Well, that's what were here for. When you need us we'll be there, man." Holden said and gave his friend a friendly pat on the back.

Toby said goodbye to his friends and left the bar. He had to go home. He had to make sure, Spencer was okay.

* * *

It was quiet when he got home. The whole house was pitch black dark. That meant the women must be asleep, so he tried to be as quiet as possible. He walked into the kitchen to get himself a little snack.

As he was skimming the fridge, he felt her. She didn't need to say anything because he felt her presence. He turned and there she was standing the doorway.

"You left." She said as she stepped more into the dimly lit kitchen.

"Yeah, I went out with Caleb and Holden. I though you might want some space to think about what I told you earlier this afternoon." He explained and closed the fridge before he made his way over to Spencer."Where did you think I went?"

"I thought you might have left...because of the way I acted when you told."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter.

"I would never leave you. I understand that you reacted that way because I'd do the same thing if you told me that you had a kid with Andrew or Alex."

She didn't want to look him the eyes anymore, so she buried her head in his chest."I want you to do it. I want you to find her. You need to know the truth."

"Really?" He pulled back from her to look into her eyes."You'd be okay with me doing that?"

"Yeah, if this is really important to you, then find her."

He kissed as a way to show his appreciation. Even though, he didn't notice the sadness in her voice or the shame on her heart. She didn't want him to know what happened all those years ago. They already had enough on their plate, she didn't want to add anything else.

"You know, Holden was on my back tonight about how whipped I've become ever since we started dating."

"Well, you are whipped." She kissed his neck and trailed her hands down his chest."I've got you wrapped around my finger."

"It's okay because I can get something that Holden can't get every night."

"And what is that?" She asked trying to play coy.

He swiftly picked her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He gave her a long kiss before he pulled back and said."I get you." He carried them out of the kitchen and to the bedroom.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Someone did know that Spencer was pregnant. Spoby's anniversary, but one of them will forget. Someone close to Toby gets hurt. Toby finally sees Andrew and confronts him. Someone reveals they are having a critical medical problem.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Losing The Reason

* * *

Spencer nervously played with her coffee cups lid. She was sitting at one of the tables outside of Lucky Leon's Cupcakes, waiting for her sister Melissa and her niece Taylor. It was a weekly thing they did to catch up and Spencer could really use the sister time. After telling Aria about her unplanned pregnancy long ago, she wanted Spencer to tell the girls too. Spencer agreed to, so she will today after meeting with Melissa, but telling Toby was out of the question.

Things at home weren't going so great either. Spencer and Toby have been becoming more and more distant. To be honest, it was more Toby that was being distant because he was more focused on other matters.

"Sorry that I'm late." Spencer didn't even realize that Melissa had arrived until she looked up to see that Melissa was sitting down.

"No problem." Spencer said before she turned her sights on baby Taylor."Hand her over, please."

Melissa gave her a small smirk before unstrapping Taylor from the stroller and passing her over to her her sister."She's actually not in a good mood today, but she seemed to perk up when she saw auntie Spence."

"Well, she is my favorite little angel." Spencer said as she snuggled Taylor close and gently kissed her head. She called Taylor an angel because of her pale skin and when she was first born, Taylor had blonde hair that was almost white, but after a while her hair magically changed to a brown color like Melissa and Wren's.

"She was very cranky last night and this morning. Wren kept trying to calm her down, but nothing would work."

"Come on, Melissa, she's practically a newborn and you will have restless nights."

"Well, if you love her so much, then how about I let you babysit her for a week. You'll deal with the dirty diapers, restless nights, endless feeding, crying, and etc. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't possible take my little angel away from her parents. It just wouldn't be right." Spencer teased as she kissed Taylor on the cheek before passing her back to her sister."How's Wren doing?"

"Wren is Wren, you know. He works long hours during the week, so he could spend the weekends with me and Taylor. You should see him interact with her when nobody's around."

"Oh, I know. He has conversations with her about not growing up too fast because he'll always want her to be daddy's little angel." Spencer said and she couldn't help the fact at how much she loved the way Wren adored Taylor."When do you go back to work at the firm?"

"I want to spend a little bit more time with Taylor, so I'm gonna give myself a few more months."

"That's understandable."

"How's everything going at home? How's Toby and Aria?" Melissa asked.

"Aria's doing good and her baby's healthy. Ezra should be home the week after next. Toby...he isn't doing so good."

"What? Why?"

Spencer always dreaded that question. It meant that she had to talk about Kate and then she would have to talk about Sky. She decided to paraphrase the whole story to make it shorter. Even then it still didn't suppress the look of surprise and shock from Melissa's face.

"Wow, so Toby could be a father and he's just now finding out after all these years?" Melissa asked just to be sure that what Spencer said was real and that it wasn't a dream.

"Yep, my boyfriend possibly knocked up two people in high school." Spencer said sarcastically, but Melissa could still hear the hurt in her voice.

"You still haven't told him about what happened with you?"

Spencer knew what she was talking about. After breaking up with Toby in Florida because of the whole Alison thing, she found out she was pregnant. She didn't tell Melissa, but Melissa found out on her own when she accidentally walked into the bathroom when Spencer got the results of the test. She was seventeen and pregnant without her boyfriend.

"I haven't told him, but I did tell Aria because once he told me about Sky, I went to Aria and we talked, then I confessed."

"Jeez, did you tell Hanna and Emily? Most importantly have you ever told Toby?"

"No, the girls and I are getting together after I leave from here. Toby's still in the dark about the whole thing. And I don't plan on telling him."

"Spencer-"

"No,"Spencer cut her off because she knew Melissa was going to try and convince her to tell Toby."I can not tell him about this now and possibly not ever."

"Alright, I'll let it go for now. Can we at least finish talking about Sky?"

"Yeah, because that what everyone seems to be doing nowadays."

"So, is Toby trying to find her?"

"More like obsessed with trying to find her. He's convinced that she's his, but just because she has blue eyes doesn't mean she's his."

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows."Are you okay with this, Spence? I mean, how are you dealing with this?"

"I'm doing fine, but you can tell that things are different between me and Toby. Things are strained." Spencer said and her thoughts drifted back to how her and Toby interacted throughout the week."He doesn't do romantic things anymore, he spends all night on the computer searching, he barely holds a conversation with me, and the se-"

Spencer stopped short when she remembered that Taylor was in front of them."Our _intimate_ time isn't very _intimate_ anymore. It used to be passionate and fun, but now it's...I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"Wow, so it's really that bad?"

Spencer let out an exaggerated sigh and nodded her head."It's like we're not even in sync with each other."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Honesty...I don't know."

* * *

"Hey, come on in, Han." Spencer said as she opened her front door.

"Are you okay? I got the S.O.S?"

"Yeah, I just really needed to talk with you guys. Emily and Aria upstairs having tea, go on up and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay." Hanna said before she started for the stairs, she stopped and backed up to look at Spencer curiously."Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys something and I wanted us to be together when I say it." Spencer said as she tried to put on her happiest smile, but there was nothing really happy about the upcoming news.

"Okay..." Hanna said warily."I'll go wait upstairs with Aria and Em."

Spencer watched her friend head upstairs to the guest room. She made her way up to the kitchen to get more tea. Something caught her eyes as she was walking past the fridge. It was a picture of her and Toby, last year on Valentines day. He had planned such a romantic evening with the carriage ride into the woods for a dinner under the candlelight and stars. He even pulled out his old guitar to play a special song that he spent weeks perfecting. She frowned because the man she loved is not the same man he was last year. And she missed that man.

"Spence, I don't think I have anymore clean shirts." Spencer snapped out her gaze from the picture to look at her boyfriend standing in the archway of the kitchen wearing only jeans and socks.

"Check the dryer, I just washed some of your clothes last night."

"Thanks." He said hurriedly before he turned to go to the laundry room.

She walked over to the stove, where the tea was already hot and waiting. She got some tea cups out of the cabinet and started filling them up. She was almost done when he came back into the kitchen.

"Alright, Spence, I'm headed out to class." He waved at her before he turned to leave again.

"Wait!" She said and stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist."Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Right." He leaned down to kiss her forehead before he moved himself out of her arms."I'll see you when I get home."

She watched him walk out of the kitchen and heard the door shut as he left. She quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye. It had gotten so bad that he didn't kiss her on the mouth or say the most important thing of all.

"I love you too." She silently whispered to him even though he was gone.

She composed herself and grabbed the two tea cups. She headed up the stairs to the guest room with Snow in tow. She opened the bedroom door and was immediately greeted with the concerned expressions of Emily and Hanna. But Aria just had a look of compassion on her face.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Spencer asked Aria, slightly hoping that she did because she didn't want to.

"Nope, it's not my story to tell." Aria said as she took her a sip of tea.

"Seriously, guys, what's going on? You've got me and Em worried sick because of the S.O.S." Hanna spoke up as she took the tea that Spencer handed her.

"I agree with Hanna. We want to know what's going on." Emily said as she picked up Snow and held her in her arms."Even Snow's curious to know what's going on."

Spencer took a deep shaky breath and sat down the bed with her friends."I have something to tell you guys. Something that I've been keeping a secret for a long time-"

"You're a lesbian?!" Hanna asked/blurted out, causing Aria to spit out her tea because of her laughter and Emily's mouth to drop open in shock.

"Hanna! No, I'm not lesbian. Why would you think that?" Spencer questioned and Hanna shrugged her shoulders.

"What I was taking a guess. My next guess would have been that you're pregnant."

Spencer and Aria exchanged knowing looks. But those looks didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Wait, Spence. Are you pregnant?"

"No." Spencer said quickly and ran her fingers through her long brown hair."What I'm about to tell you guys will make you hate me."

"Spence, we could never hate." Emily said and comforting patted Spencer's hand.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to tell the truth. Back in high school, when Toby and I went to Florida and broke up, I found out something. I found out I was pregnant." Spencer looked around to see the facial expressions on her friends faces. Emily and Hanna looked shocked, but more than anything they had a look of sympathy on there face."I cried for days because I thought my boyfriend cheated on me and left me pregnant. I finally came to terms that this baby wasn't going anywhere and it was like a little miracle. I was gonna keep it, but on the day that I was gonna tell, I...I accidentally fell down the stairs and I...lost the baby."

After telling the story, the waterworks came out and she cried again like she did all those years ago. She didn't see her friends move, but she felt them wrap their arms around her. If only that could have done this on that unfortunate day.

"Shhh, Spence, it'll be okay." Aria whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, Spence, we're here for you." Emily said.

"We're sorry that we weren't with you before, but you've got us now." Hanna said and Spencer shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you guys or at least called you from the hospital." Spencer rambled off, but was stopped when her friends pulled her back into there big group hug.

That day had to be the worst day of Spencer's life. She'd accidentally fallen down the steps after tripping over her own feet. Ironically, when she fell, she was wearing one of Toby's shirts that he gave her. That baby was supposed to be something special for both of them. But she felt like she ruined it. She felt like, she failed him.

* * *

Toby didn't know what was up with Spencer. She was fine yesterday when he left her with the girls, but when he came home that night something was off. He got even more concerned when they went to bed and he heard her crying. When he heard her, he immediately turned around and pulled her into his arms. She slept more peacefully and Toby thanked the stars because he couldn't handle her being sad.

It's been a while since he's done something romantic, so he decided to treat his girl to something special. Early in the morning, he crept out of bed and went to make breakfasts. Of course, he made some for Aria too. He left the breakfast with a rose and note on the nightstand next to Spencer. He gently kissed her lips before he got ready to go to work.

"What do you think,Snow?" Toby said as he crouched down to show her his two choices shirts. He had a blue shirt and gray shirt, he'd usually ask Spencer, but she was sleeping.

He watched as Snow cocked her head to side, almost like she was actually thinking about it. He watched her for a moment before she moved over toward the grey one.

"That's what I was thinking too." He smiled and gently rubbed her soft head before standing back up to finish getting ready.

"Wow, Snow's picking out your clothes. Am I being replaced?" He heard her and looked over to see Spencer standing in the doorway. He thought she was asleep, but he was glad that she was awake.

"Hey, you." He dropped the shirts in his hands and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug."Why aren't you in bed eating breakfast?"

"I ate while you were in the shower. What's gotten into you today?" She asked curiously and he just smiled that heartwarming smile.

"Nothing, I just love you very much." He whispered huskily as he leaned to kiss her gently. He slowly started to back her up towards the bedroom. When her knees hit the bed, she fell back with him falling on top of her.

"I have a class in forty-five minutes." She said breathless even though she didn't want him to stop his attack on her neck.

"That gives us about twenty-three minutes, I can make that work. Can you?" He asked and to her soft moan as a form of agreement. He continued with his plans for earlier and made love to his girl like he promised.

After a second shower and one long kiss goodbye, Toby was heading off to work. He was walking with a little pep in his step because its been a long time since they've made love like that. He walked into his office, giddily waving at his secretary Nicole and she gave him a knowing smirk.

He took a seat at his desk and took a deep breath. He looked at all the pictures on his desk and smiled. There was an old family portrait with him, his dad, and his mom. Next to that one was a picture of him, his dad, his stepmom, and Jenna. And finally, it was picture of him and Spencer, sitting together in their backyard on the hammock.

He let his eyes drift away from the photo before they were stuck there all day. He pulled out his sketches for his latest project for Aria and Ezra's nursery. As soon as he began to work there was a light knock on his door before Nicole walked in.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, you have a Mr. Campbell here to see you." She said cautiously before stepping aside to let Andrew enter the room.

He walked in completely casual like nothing was wrong. He walked in like he never kissed Spencer. He walked in there like he owned the place.

Toby cleared his throat and nodded at Nicole."Thanks, Nic. Please give us a moment alone."

"Yes, sir." She said as she walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here." Toby basically growled as he stepped from behind the desk to get in Andrews face.

"I've got nerve, brains, looks, money, and power. Everything you wished you had." Andrew retorted back with a smile on his face before he said."And soon I'll have your girl."

Toby blandly chuckled before he he straightened up and pushed Andrew roughly, shocking him."Really? Because I'd like to see you take her from me."

"I will in do time." Andrew said as he regathering himself after almost being out through a wall."Face it, you're just a no good carpenter and I'm a doctor. I think the odds are stacked against you."

"Yeah, well we've beaten the odds time and time again."

Andrew seemed to ignore him because grin appeared on his face."I wonder what it would be like to be with Spencer again. What it would feel like to have her legs wrapped-"

All Toby saw was RED, he didn't even know what came over him. He just remembers hearing the pain filled screams of Andrew, broken glass, and stuff falling all over. When he finally got out of his _hulk mode_, he saw the damage that had been done. Stuff was broken and that's means a lot of stuff was broken. It didn't matter because when he looked down, he realized that he was towering over a blood mess, which had to be Andrew because he heard groaning.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Nicole shouted as she barged into the office with security in tow.

"Nothing." Toby said simply as he wiped Andrews blood off his hands."It was just a business meeting."

"What kind of business meeting?" She questioned and Toby just gave her a boyish smirk before walking over towards her.

"One that doesn't need to be mentioned to Spencer. Can you do me a favor and make sure that the janitor gets rid of all this trash. " He glanced over to Andrews curled up form and smiled before he said."And I do mean all of the trash."

"Sure thing, boss." She said as professionally as she could in front of security, but she still gave Toby a low high-five as he walked past them and out of the door.

He was walking to the bathroom to get cleaned up. That's when his phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up and saw the caller I.D. His heart stopped for a moment as he took the call.

* * *

Four hours and thirty-six minutes. He was that late. Spencer would have thought that since he made that breakfast for them that, he remembered their anniversary. But, no, he didn't remember and he left Spencer sitting at the restaurant for hours. She even called him and told him to meet her there for a special surprise. She rented out the entire restaurant so they could a quiet candlelit dinner with a little dancing and possibly get a hotel room for the night, but most importantly it would be just the two of them.

Angrily, she left the restaurant about an hour ago. She came home and immediately starting slamming every door she opened. She was grateful that Aria decided to stay the night at Hanna's while they were out because if she were home, then it'd be a night of talking and tears. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to be angry.

She changed out of the new dress that she brought and put on some sweats. She walked into the kitchen to sit down and wait for him. As she was waiting, she found herself playing with her engagement ring. _Was this really what a relationship was supposed to be about? Were they supposed to be fighting all the time? Was he supposed to be ignoring her?_

She slide the ring off her finger with tears in her eyes. She placed it on the table and just looked at it for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until she heard the front door, that she picked it up and walked to the door. She saw him and he had a big smile on his face like nothing was the matter. His smile fell when he saw the serious look on her face.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" He asked and tried to step closer to her, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Happy Anniversary." She said quietly and took her ring to place it in his hand.

He had forgotten and he was cursing himself on the inside for it."Spencer, I am so sorry! Please, babe, you have to let me make it up to you-"

"Toby, ever since you've learned about Sky, all I've been hearing is _'I'll make it up to you.'_, but this is something that's too important for you to forget. I'm tired of coming second." She said before she walked away from him to go the bedroom. He followed and his knees went weak when he saw that she had a suitcase on the bed.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna stay with Melissa and Wren for a few days." She said as she put a few pieces of clothes into the suitcase."I think we need a little space from each other."

"Spencer, no. You're not going anywhere." He said firmly as he crossed the room to take her things out of the suitcase to put them back in there rightful place.

"It's fine, I'll just have the girls come get my things when you're not home." She said as she tried to leave the bedroom, but he blocked her path with his body.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her with every fiber of his being and could have sworn that at one point she kissed him back."You're not leaving me. Spencer, please."

He phone chose the perfect moment to start ringing. She sadly chuckled before she said."Answer it. I'm sure it's someone important."

"You are important to me." He said, but he couldn't deny this call because it was his stepmothers ringtone and he needed to answer. He used his body to block the doorway before he answered the phone."Hello? Yeah, what's-"

She watched his face frown and his arms go limp. He dropped the phone and fell to his knees."Toby, what's wrong."

"My dad, he had...he had a heart attack."

* * *

Waiting in Rosewoods Hospital was not pleasant. Sitting in any hospital waiting room isn't pleasant, but his fathers life was on the line. Toby didn't say much on the drive to the hospital and it didn't bother Spencer because things were still fragile with him. She couldn't help, but be sad by the lost look and sadness in Toby's eyes. When they first arrived, Jenna and her mother were in tears, but Toby managed to comfort both of them.

He got them settled down enough that he'd convinced them to go get a coffee and he'd wait for any news about his father. It's only been a little while, but for Toby it felt like hours.

"My dad was always the strong one in our family." Toby said out of the blue, causing Spencer to turn to him."When my mom got sick, he was our rock. Even after she died, he still was strong for me because I was young. We had such a great bond. Here we are now and I didn't even know that he was sick. It wasn't supposed to be him, he's the rock of the family."

"Toby..." She said his name sweetly and wiped away his tears."He'll be fine."

"I know because he's a trooper." He said with a faint smile playing on his lips."Is it supposed to be this hard?"

She knew that he was no longer talking about his father, but was talking about them."I don't know. Couples fight, but things..."

"Things aren't the same with us." He finished her sentence for her. They didn't speak anymore after that and didn't touch anymore.

Toby stood when he saw Emily rushing into the waiting room.

"I came as soon I as I could." She said hurriedly as she pulled her best friend into a comforting hug."How is he?"

"We don't know yet. We're waiting on the doctors." He said.

"Hanna staying with Aria because she can't leave the bed, but they send there love. Caleb and Holden are on there way." Emily said and finally turned to Spencer and hugged her too."Hey, Spence."

"Hey, we're glad you could be here." She said honestly.

In a matter of minutes, a doctor stepped out and approached them. All of them stood and Emily and Spencer held Toby's hands.

"Dr. Clark, how is he?" Toby asked anxiously.

"Daniel Cavanaugh, is one of the strongest men I've ever met." Dr. Clark said with a slight chuckle."He pulled through and is expected to make a full recovery."

Toby let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding."Thank you so much, Dr. Clark."

He nodded at Toby before turning and walking away. When he was gone, Emily pulled him into another hug. He let go of Emily and on instinct turned to hug Spencer next, but stopped short when he remembered their conversation earlier.

He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek."Thank you for being here."

"No problem." She said as nonchalantly as she could, but was breaking on the inside.

"I have to call Jenna and my stepmom. You should head out and get some sleep. Will I see you at home?"

"I think I'm gonna crash at Em's for tonight and I'll be back in the morning...to get my stuff." She said and Toby nodded his head, but he could feel the oxygen leaving his lungs.

"Alright. Goodnight, Spencer." He gazed at her for another moment before he stepped away from her and turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N- DO NOT PANIC Spoby is not broken up because you'll see some very very fluffy Spoby next chapter. I mentioned last chapter that someone was sick, can anyone guess who? Hint they were there in the hospital ;)**

***The dog Tiger will make his debut in the chapter after the next one :)**

***Sorry for the super late update, but school has been rough :/**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Forever Yours

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Spencer packed up her things and left hers and Toby's home. It's been two weeks of tears. It's been two weeks of yearning for his touch. It's been two weeks of Spencer trying to get back on track with her life.

After that night in the hospital, Spencer and Toby needed a break from each other. She went and stayed with Em for the night and in the morning she went back to get her things. Surprisingly, he was at home and he let her in, so she could pack her things. He watched as she put all of her things into a suitcase until she was done. When she was finished, he walked her back to the front door and instead of giving her a simple goodbye, he kissed her. It wasn't just a little peck, but it was like he was kissing her for the first time again. He let her go when air became necessary and she left without saying a word.

Now, she staying with Wren and Melissa, but it sucked. She loved living there with them and the house was beautiful, but it was hard to watch them be a couple when she was basically alone. On the plus side, she got to see Taylor when ever she wanted. She missed Snow, but would smile to herself because she knew that Snow must be giving him hell because she isn't there.

* * *

Spencer just got out of her seminar at UPenn and was headed toward the quad. She picked a nice table in the shade and pulled out her books to study for a while as she enjoyed the fresh air. It's one of those days where she would think about Toby. She'd think about his hair. His eyes. His voice. His lips.

"Spencer?" She snapped out of her daydream and looked up to see Alex standing next to her.

"Alex!" She stood up and pulled him into a hug that he automatically returned. She'd actually missed him."What are you doing here? I thought you moved to New Jersey?"

"I did, but I came back because I missed a certain brown-eyed beauty." He smirked at her and winked. He may have been flirting or kidding, but she couldn't tell.

"Really? You came all the way back to Rosewood just to visit me?"

"Of course, I did. I missed you, Spence." He playfully nudge her with his elbow and stood up."Come on, lets go get some coffee. My treat?"

"Okay, sure." She said and he helped her to her feet and they walked side by side as they walked down the street to the nearby coffee shop.

"How've you been?" He asked as he held open the coffee shops door for her.

"I've been doing well."

"Are you sure because that look in your eyes says something different?"

"What look?"

He chuckled light before he stepped up to order."Two black coffees and make one of those large."

She reached into her purse to pay, but he had his wallet out and ready. He paid for the beverages and left a tip in the jar for the barista. They walked over to an empty table in the back and sat down.

"So, how's Toby?" He asked, but even a question as innocent as that one made Spencer's heart ache.

"I, uh, I wouldn't know...we're on kind of a break."

"Hmmm. How long?"

"It's only been two weeks." She said, but it felt much longer."Anyways how have you been? Dating anyone?"

"I've been out there dating and it's been fun. I actually met this one girl named Vanessa and we've been out on a few dates. I like her...I like her a lot." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes and she couldn't be more happy for him, but something was stop plaguing her thoughts.

"If you like her, so much, then why are you here to see me?"

"Vanessa came with me to visit her parents here in Rosewood. I came to visit my family too and an old special friend. I've loved you once, Spencer, but I know that it'll never work, so I've moved on. But I still love having you as my friend."

"Oh..." She felt slightly embarrassed and could feel the shameful blush on her cheeks."I'm sorry. I'm really glad that you're here because I could use someone to talk to."

"I'm all ears." He said and leaned in to listen attentively to every word.

She found it easy to tell him about Sky and about Toby. She even told him about Andrew trying to make a pass at her. He was true to his word because he listened to every word that she said. And she actually felt better about getting her feelings out.

"That's an interesting story." He said simply before he took a slip of his coffee and Spencer was expecting a completely different reaction.

"That's it? I don't mean to be rude, but you're not shocked? Surprised?"

"No, because things in life happen. Sometimes they happen for the better and sometimes they happen for the worse. All you have to do his figure out a better way to look at the situation."

"You're a jerk when you say smart things that make sense, you know?" She grumbled and he quietly snickered to himself.

"I just live to serve, ma'am."

"Enough about me and my sad life. Tell me about life in New Jersey?"

"You sure you wanna know? I've been doing a lot and it could take a while to tell?"

She leaned in to attentively listen to him, like he did to her."I'm all ears."

* * *

Toby didn't know whether to be hurt or pissed off. It's been a few weeks since he and Spencer have talked. That hasn't stopped him from checking in on her from time to time. Like today, he went to UPenn's campus to surprise her and try to get her to talk with him. His plans were interrupted by none other than Alex Santiago.

He watched them talk. He watched as he made her smile and laugh. And he watched them leave together and that's all his heart could take. He would have thought that she's been missing him, but he seems to have guessed wrong. So, he sulked his way back to his truck and headed home.

The house felt so empty without Spencer there. He had Snow, but of course she was basically ignoring him because she missed Spencer. To be honest, he missed her more than anything.

He unlocked the front door to his house and stepped inside. He would normally head to the kitchen to get a beer before heading into the bedroom, but a noise caught his attention. He listened in closer and heard hushed voices whispering. He grabbed the first object her saw, a lamp, before heading towards the den. He slowly opened the door and quickly held up the lamp, ready to strike. He lowered the lamp down when he saw that it was just Emily, Hanna, Paige, Aria, Ezra, Caleb, and Holden.

"What are you guys going here? I could have killed you." He said and Caleb quietly snickered in the corner.

"You were going to kill all seven of us...with a lamp?" Holden questioned as he stifled a laugh, but when Ezra laughed, then that's when all the guys let out their laughter.

"_Haha_. Seriously, what are all of you doing here and how did you get in?"

Caleb held up his hand with a small smile on his face."I picked the lock."

"And we are here because you need an intervention." Emily said and Toby shook his head before running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm fine. I don't need an intervention."

"Yeah, you do. Do you want us to tell you how many beer bottles we found in the trash?" Ezra asked and Toby cringed because he's been drinking a bit, but everyone has a drink now and then.

"I'm an adult and I'm allowed to have a drink." He said firmly.

"You're allowed to have a drink, not drink yourself into depression over Spencer." Aria said and his heart ached when she said her name.

"Look, Spencer and I...I guess we're over, so I'm not drinking because of her. You have nothing to worry about."

"Toby, I thought you and Spencer were just on a break?" Hanna asked and he shrugged his shoulders before sitting down in the empty chair across from them.

"I thought were too, but I saw her today with someone else and she looked happy, so I want her to be happy."

"So that's it? You're not gonna fight for her?" Paige asked and Toby shamefully bowed his head down."Toby, it's not like you to give up. Don't give up on her just yet."

"What am I supposed to do? Huh?" He asked his friends as he quickly tried to wipe away his tears."She won't talk to me. She won't answer my calls or texts. She won't come see me. And she went somewhere with a guy other than me. I think my chances are pretty slim."

"Toby, Spencer loves you. No matter how much either of you screw up, you'll always love each other. You guys are soul mates. Don't give up her just yet. Let us help you fix it." Hanna said.

He didn't want to lose her. It's been weeks and all he could think about was her. Even the day after she left him, he came home calling her name, but he forgot that she left him and his heart broke even more. He didn't want to live without her, but did he still have a chance. That's when an idea formed in his head.

"I think I have a way to get Spencer back, but I'll need all of your help."

* * *

"Thanks for today. I had a really great time." Spencer said after Alex walked her back to her car.

"Me too. I kind of missed you, Hastings." He teased and she pulled him into a hug.

"You should call me the next time you're in town. Then maybe we could get together and I could meet Vanessa."

"Yeah, that'd be great. But I hope next time we get together that you bring Toby with you."

"I don't...I don't know about that, Alex."

He smiled and brushed loose strands of hair behind her ear."Just remember what I said. You love him, so don't give up so easily just because you think the odds are stacked against you."

"Why do you always do this? Why do you always tell me to go back to him? Why do you want to help me after I've broken your heart once before?"

"Because I loved you once and I still love you now, but as my friend. I want my friend to be happy and you're your happiest when you're with him."

"I...thank you for everything." She leaned up to peck his cheek.

"Alright, if you're done trying to seduce me, I think we should call it a night." He teased and she slapped his arm, earning a laugh from him."Goodnight, Spence."

"Goodnight, Alex."

She waved at him before getting in her car. She started it up and headed to Melissa and Wren's house.

When she got there it was late and the house was dark expect for the one light on in the living room. She hung her coat on the coat rack and took off her shoes before heading into the living room. She was a little surprised to see Wren walking around, cradling Taylor in his arms.

"Hey, is she asleep?" She whispered to him incase Taylor was asleep.

"No, She woke up a little while ago and woke up your sister. I told her that I'd handle it this time. I've been walking around with her for over an hour, but she just won't go to sleep."

Spencer walked over to Wren and took Taylor from his arms."Here, I'll make sure she gets put to bed, you can just go on up to bed."

"Spencer, you don't have to-"

"It's okay. I want to help take care of my little angel." She said with a smile on her face as she quickly glanced down at Taylor."Besides think of it as a way of saying thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're family, you're always welcome here." He said before leaning down to kiss Taylor gently on the head before he looked up at Spencer and said. "Goodnight, Spencer."

"Night." She called out to him as he left the living room to go to bed."Looks like it's just you and me, Tay."

Spencer cradled Taylor in her arms and gently swayed her back and forth. She even started softly humming to try and soothe her. Eventually, Taylor's eyes started to heavy and Spencer decided to take her upstairs. She sat in the rocking chair and gently rocked them as she still softly hummed. After about ten minutes of rocking, Taylor was finally asleep. Spencer placed her gently in the crib and kissed her head before leaving the room.

* * *

Spencer's alarm went off and she immediately shut it off. She was pretty tired from being up with Taylor for the majority of her night. It was Friday and she didn't have any classes today. She was about to go back to sleep when she saw a note laying on the pillow next to her. She picked up and read it.

_When you wake up, meet me downstairs in the dinning room. I need to talk to you._

-Melissa

Spencer groaned because she wasn't ready to start her day just yet. But if Melissa needed her, then she'd be there. She hopped in the shower first and changed before heading down the stairs.

"Alright, Mel. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Spencer asked as she was making her way to the dinning room. Expect, when she rounded the corner and entered the room, Melissa wasn't there, but Toby was."What are you doing here?"

He stood up and walked over to her, but when he got too close, she took a step back.

"I came here to ask you on a date." He said and pulled out a red rose for her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I came here to ask you on a date." He said with a wide smile on his face, but Spencer wasn't falling for his gorgeous smile or mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Toby, look the answer is-"

"Before you answer, I think you should know that if you say no, then I'll just keep asking you everyday until you say yes." He said."So, you could either say yes today and get it over with or you can deal with me showing up to one of your classes one day with a bouquet of roses and asking you out with a bullhorn? Your choice."

She crossed her arms and took a deep breath."Give me one good reason why I should go out with you?"

"Because you love me." He said and those words always make her heart flutter. She hated it when he got under her skin because it was so hard to get him out.

"Okay, fine. You can take me out. But keep your hands to yourself at all time or else I'm gone." She demanded and he excitedly nodded his head.

He handed her the rose, which she reluctantly took. He sat back down to wait for her to get ready. It only took her a matter of minutes before she was back and he got those butterfly's in his stomach.

"You look beautiful." He said as he admired her yellow sundress and his mothers necklace around her neck.

"Thanks, lets go." She said simply, trying her best not to fall for his charm.

When they got outside, he opened the passenger door to his truck for her. She hopped in and he shut the door before jogging around the truck and getting in.

"Just so you know, we're in for a ride so sit tight." He winked at her before backing out of the driveway.

* * *

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but after a while she was awaken by Toby. She examined her surrounding to see that it was dark out, but when she looked in front of her, she was shocked by the sight she saw.

"We're at-"

"We're at your lake house." He finished her sentence for her before stepping out of his truck. He went around to open her door for her and she accepted his help as she stepped out."Shall we."

He held out her hand for her to take it, she was hesitant at first, but she slipped her hand in his. He pulled out the spare key given to him by Melissa and let them in. Spencer couldn't believe her eyes.

The place was dark and only lit by candles. A fire was lit in the fireplace and a tent was set up in front of it. Inside the tent was blankets and pillows with a scrabble board. She glanced in the kitchen to see spices, vegetables, and ect. already in the kitchen waiting for them to be created into a meal. She couldn't believe it. He's recreating there first date.

"How did you do this? When did you do this?" She asked as she walked over to the tent and looked at the scrabble board with pieces already set up that said:

_I'm a goofball who's madly in love with you._

-T

He smiled victoriously when he saw her smile and wipe away a fallen tear."I had a little help, but I wanted to go all out because, well, a six year anniversary only comes around once and I've already missed it up, but this is my way of getting a second chance."

"I love it." She said honestly as she followed him into the kitchen and watched him get to work."What's on the menu for tonight?"

"It's a surprise, but I will be needing red wine." He winked at her and she smiled as she got it out of the cabinet before placing it on the counter.

"Do need any help?"

"No, but you could do something for me." He pulled his shirt off and headed it over to her."You could go upstairs and put this on."

Her face grew out and she could tell that he loved her reaction."Okay, I'll be back in the minute."

She made her away over to the stairs, but something stopped her. There were rose pedals leading up the the stairs. She followed the trail of rose pedals up the stairs and to one of the guest room. On the bed was a note and red velvet box on top of it.

She quickly changed into his shirt before she picked up the note first and read it. On the outside of the note, Toby had written a message on the outside.

_I wrote this back when I was fifteen and realized I had crush on you. I was going to stick in your locker one day, but for scared. Don't laugh because remember I was just a young teenage boy in love._

-Toby.

She smiled and opened up the note to read it. But it wasn't a note. It was a poem and it said:

_Your eyes kick start my morning_

_Your smile lights up my life_

_Your call gets me buzzing_

_You help me let go of my strife_

_Your text messages keep me alive_

_Your sight keeps me awake_

_Your scent sends me into a tizzy_

_I come to school only for your sake_

_My heart beats with a rhythm new_

_Finally the mystery ends_

_Without you a day turns blue_

_Now that you know I like you, I don't have to pretend not to_

She finished reading the poem and could feel the tears slipping from her eyes. Expect they weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. She composed herself before picking up the red velvet. She opened it and inside rested her engagement ring that she had given back to him two weeks ago. She didn't scream or jump when she felt his arms wrap around her because she could already sense his presence before he touched her.

"I came to see what was taking you so long. Dinner is ready." He whispered in her ear and she could feel her stomach doing flips.

"Toby, I don't know what to say." She said and he turned her around in his arms, so that they were eye to eye.

"I know that you're mad at me because I'm mad at me too. I let something else get in the way of us and I ignored you for weeks. Because of that, you left me and I've been miserable ever since. You can't leave me, Spencer, because I'm dying without you. I want us to get back to us." He kissed her hand and took the ring out of the box before picking up her hand."I want this ring to stay on your finger forever because you're forever mine and I'm forever yours."

She didn't protest when he slid the ring back on her finger. In fact, she felt at ease with it on. She smiled and repeated what he said."Forever yours."

"That's right." He said before he slowly leaned in to kiss her lips. His lips have been begging to be there for weeks and now they finally got there wish. He wrapped her arms around her waist as he hands crept up and wrapped around his neck.

"I need you." She whispered in his ear as she kissed and tugged on his ear.

His eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he was losing focus. He had to stop before he lost control."We need to eat first."

She whimpered when he stepped away from her, but that didn't stop her from noticing the effect she ha on him."Fine, let's go eat."

She grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

* * *

After dinner, Spencer was getting restless. He had offered to make them desert, but she refused because she had other things on her mind. Instead of them making up, Toby suggested that they'd lie in the tent and play scrabble. He knew that she wanted him, but his was building up to it.

"That's it!" Spencer snapped and pushed the scrabble board out of the way, causing Toby to shocked and amused.

"Hey, I was about win!"

She straddled his lap and cupped his face in her hands."Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am." He murmured as his lips connected with hers. Her tongue gradually slipped into his mouth, making him groan.

He quickly spun around, so that she was underneath him. His lips ravished her neck as he slipped his shirt off her body. She tugged on his hair to bring him back up to her lips. Her hands clawed up her back as she held him close.

He awkwardly stood up in the tent to undo his pants. He slipped them of before settling back over Spencer's body. He looked deeply into hers, saying exactly what he needed to say with his eyes. They quickly shed their underwear and spent the night making up. They spent the night recreating the magic they thought they lost, but it was still there.

* * *

Her dream felt surprising real. She dreamt about Toby's lips gently kissing her back as he held her close. Her eyes opened up when she felt kissing being spread across her neck. It wasn't a dream, he was really here.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." He whispered in her ear before he turned her over, so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her."I need you."

She giggled when he went back to kissing on her neck and she knew what he wanted."You missed me? We were together last night. Actually, we were together multiple times last night and you're still not satisfied?"

"You know, I can never get enough of you." He said as he dropped a quick peck on her lips before moving off of her and putting on his boxers."I'm gonna give you a break. Go ahead and shower while I get breakfast ready. Okay?"

"Okay." She said as she watched him slip out of the tent and her head fell back into the pillows with a silly grin on her face.

* * *

After showering, brushing her teeth, and attempting to fix her crazy sex hair, she went back downstairs to her fiancé. He was sitting at the island with breakfast waiting for both of them. He saw her coming towards her and he immediately smiled. He met her halfway just to take he hand in his and led her over to the island.

"Eat up. We've got a long morning today." Toby said as they sat down and Spencer was confused.

"Long day?" She questioned and he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Yep, we're moving all of your stuff back into the house that you share with the man and cat, who loves you. No ifs, ands, or buts about."

He went back to eating his breakfast and Spencer couldn't help, but graze at the man in front of her.

"I love you, Toby." She said out of the blue and he looked up at her curiously."I didn't say it last night and I just...I love you so much."

He stood up and spun her around on her stool to stand in between her legs. He grabbed her hand in his and brought them up to his lips."I know. I love you too."

She leaned up to gently kiss him before he quickly pulled back with tears in his eyes."What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." He let out a deep breath before he continued."Sky...she isn't mine."

Spencer felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She couldn't believe after all of this, Sky wasn't his. She couldn't be happy just yet because Toby was standing in front of her with a sad look in her eyes.

"Toby, I'm so sorry." She said and pulled him into her arms. He loved when she comforted him because it made it easier for him to just let go."How did you find out?"

"Remember the night of our anniversary? I was late because I got a phone call about Sky. I hired a private investigator and he found out she was somewhere in Philly. I went to the address he gave with me and...I saw her." He said and she wiped away the tears that are coming from his eyes.

"What happened after you saw her?"

"Her dad came to the door and asked me what I wanted. I told him all about me and why I'd be there for Sky. He told me that I couldn't be her father because he was the father. He told me that his name was Noel Kahn and he adopted Sky years ago. He told me that a few years ago he had a hunch that Kate might have been lying, so he tracked down Sky and got a DNA test, she was his. He showed me the DNA test to prove it."

"What did you do after he showed you that? Did you leave he?"

He shook his head and smiled a little."No, he let me stay for a while, so that I could meet Sky. She's a really smart kid."

"I bet she is." Spencer said honestly and Toby kissed her lips before leaning there foreheads together.

"We're gonna have a blue-eyed babies like that someday and I know they'll be great."

* * *

They left the lake house about an hour ago and were back at Melissa house. Spencer was packing her things with the help of Toby. Well, they were trying to pack, but someone wouldn't keep there hands off someone.

"Toby." Spencer said his name through her laughter for the third time because he wouldn't stop kissing her neck or pulling her away from what she was doing just to give him a kiss.

"I'm sorry." He said, but that didn't stop him from taking her into his arms and pulling them both down on the bed.

"Stop!" She laughed as Toby ticked her sides and peppered kisses along her face.

He don't stop, even when he heard a knock at the door, he didn't stop. He kept doing what he was doing until Melissa stepped into the room with her hands covering her eyes.

"Please stop any kinds of sexual acts because your sister is in the room." Melissa said and Spencer quickly moved from under Toby to stand up.

"It's fine, Melissa. We were just packing my things."

"Yeah, sure because that's exactly what packing sounds like." Melissa teased, making Spencer and Toby blush."I just came to ask how your date went, but I can see that since you're leaving with Toby, then it must have went well."

"It did and I am." She went over to Melissa hugged her."Thanks for letting me stay and I'm kind of sad to be going. I'm gonna miss you guys and Taylor."

"We'll miss you too, but you can come back anytime and you can babysit Taylor anytime." She looked over at Toby and smiled."it was good seeing you, Toby. Now, I have to get Taylor ready to go visits mom."

Melissa kissed her sister on the cheek before leaving the guest room. As soon as that door was closed, Toby's lips were back on hers.

"Toby, can I ask you something?" She murmured against his lips and he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"What is it, babe?"

She nervously played with her engagement ring and Toby was getting nervous. The last time she did that, she ended up giving it back to him.

"I was wondering if we can change this ring?"

"Sure, we can go pick out a new one whenever you want." He said and she laughed at him, making him even more confused.

"I don't want a new engagement ring. I want to change this ring from an engagement ring to a...wedding ring." She said and Toby could feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" He teased and she smacked him on the chest."Because if you are, then you're gonna have to come up with something better than that."

"Toby, I'm serious." She said and he stopped joking around."I don't want to wait anymore. How would you feel about sneaking away and getting married?"

"You're serious." He said and could feel the smile on his face. This is what he's been waiting for."I'd love to marry."

"Then it's settled. Looks like we're getting married." She smiled at him and kissed his lips."And I know the best place to do it."

* * *

**A/N- For those who read my stories For Keeps and You're My Foundation be on the look for updates for both of them this week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important A/N**- Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but it was homecoming week and this week was crazy! Anyways I've been getting a lot of reviews that people want a Spoby baby and I said that I wasn't going to do that. **But! **I will reconsider if I get enough reviews for it so...

Q: Spoby baby in future chapters? #Yes or #No (Leave answer in your review!)

* * *

Chapter 8

Blissful Marriage..._Or Not_

* * *

All the words in the world couldn't describe how happy Toby Cavanaugh was right now. He had everything he could ever want and then some. When he woke up the next morning, he woke up with a smile on his face. That usually happened every morning when he woke up with his girlfriend, but this morning was different. This morning he was waking up to his wife.

He turned over and immediately greeted with her enticing face. He wanted to look at her face all day to engrave it permanently into his memory. He reached over, so that his fingers could gently caress her cheek. He loved her brown eyes that looked at him with such love and adoration. Her ears that listened to any and everything he had to say whether it was good or bad. And her lips that let placed the most mind blowing kiss upon his lips and also speaks those three beautiful words.

"I love you." He whispered close to her ear and kissed the top of her head."Forever and always, babe."

He carefully maneuvered himself out of the mass of sheets and stood to his feet. He pulled on his boxers before placing the covers more tightly around Spencer. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for her to get to class. He decided to bring her up some breakfast before waking her and telling her that they had to leave.

Toby quickly hopped in the shower before grabbing the key card and heading out of the hotel room. He took the elevator down to the lobby and was humming along to the elevator music. It was Spencer's idea to stay in a hotel, so could celebrate their marriage and because they were already in Philly. Getting married in Philadelphia's courthouse wasn't ideal and neither was asking two random employees from Toby's job to come and be the witnesses. Toby and Spencer couldn't help it because they wanted to get married right away before anything could stop them or anyone change their minds. Toby could at least say that the hotel room was a good idea because they had _quite_ the celebration.

He walked over to the breakfast buffet and started making a plate for Spencer. He could have just ordered room service, but he wanted her to know he cared enough to put the effort into it. It wasn't until he was standing by the waffle maker that his new found husband title was about to be tested.

"Hi." He looked over to his left to see who was talking to him and there stood blonde-hair and blue-eyed bombshell."I just need to use the waffle maker."

"What?" He looked down at the waffle makers in front of him and noticed that his was smoking. He quickly pulled out the waffle and it was burnt to a crisp."Dammit."

He heard her giggle next to him before putting some batter into her waffle maker."We can share a waffle because it looks like yours is a little...over cooked."

"Sorry, I'm already sharing my waffles with someone else." He held up his hand with his wedding band on it as the woman was placing the waffle on a plate.

She frowned and sort of pouted a little."What a shame. Looks like I'll have to find a new waffle buddy. But I hope I see you around if you ever get divorced."

She winked at him and he shook his head before he muttered to himself."I'll have to be dead before I ever divorce my wife."

He finished preparing Spencer's breakfast before he practically sprint back up to their hotel room. When he walked into the room and headed towards the bedroom. He expected to find her still sprawled out in the bed, but she wasn't. She was over by the big window in the bedroom, gazing out at at he city. He noticed that she was in his shirt that he had discarded last night and that made him smile.

He sat the breakfast on the nightstand before he approached her and wrapped his arms around her. His hands rest tightly and protectively on her stomach as he held her in his arms. She placed her hands on top of his and played with his wedding band. He kissed the back of her head before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cavanaugh." He whispered into her ear.

"Good morning, Mr. Cavanaugh." She said back in a calm and quiet voice. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck."I love you so much."

"No." He shook his head with a teasing grin on his face as he said."You can't possibly love me as much as I love you, babe."

She smiled at him before leaning up to peck his lips. She pulled back to look into his mesmerizing blue eyes. His always always told her the truth and showed her his love for her. His lips always made the pain go away with a simple kiss or three simple words. And his heart beats with some much life and love. He was hers and she was his.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Toby asked and Spencer nodded her head a little too quickly.

"Yes."

"Spencer..." He said her name and grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He'd just picked her up from her class and he told her that they had to do something important. He just wasn't sure if she was ready yet."Are you really sure that you're ready to do this?"

"Yes, I'm a little nervous, but I can do it because we need to do it."

"Aright, here we go." Toby said as he rang the doorbell to her parents house. He felt her grip his hand tighter when they heard the lock unlock.

"Oh, I weren't expecting you two today. I thought we were having dinner on Friday." Veronica said as she looked at both Spencer and Toby in confusion.

"Mom, we came here because we needed to talk to you and dad. Can we come in?" Spencer asked and Veronica opened up the door wider for them to enter.

"Come on in and have a seat in the living room while I go get your father." Veronica said as she disappeared into the house.

"Relax, babe." Toby whispered in Spencer's ear as they sat down in the living room on the loveseat.

She took a deep breath and exhaled calmly. She rested her hand on Toby's knee while he had his arm wrapped around her waist. He gave her side a reassuring squeeze when her mother and father entered the living. Her parents sat on the couch across from them and Spencer couldn't feel anymore nervous.

"So you two wanted to talk with us about something?" Peter asked and Toby straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Hastings, Spencer and I have made an important decision and we hope that we have your support." Toby said and nudged Spencer to continue where he left off.

"Right, we wanted to come and tell you guys something before you found out from someone else." Spencer looked over at Toby and he encourage her to finish. She took a deep breath before she said."Toby and I got married yesterday. We're really sorry that we didn't involve you, but it was in the heat of the moment. We hope that you can forgive us."

Her parents looked at each other and were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Spencer knew that they may have doubts about how young they were and how they weren't ready. Toby felt Spencer's nervousness when she gripped his hand more tightly making him flinch. If she had this kind reaction to this, Toby hated to see how she'd react when he told her he had a surprise for her later on. Her parents finally looked back at them and stood up together.

"Congratulations." Peter said and Spencer finally relaxed as she stood up to hug both of her parents.

"I hope you'll let me help plan a real wedding with you, sweetie." Veronica asked he daughter after they embraced as she wiped away her tears.

"Of course I want your help." She glanced over at her father and Toby. Toby was shaking Peters hand and Peter was giving him a genuine smile."We'd both love your help with you wedding and I think we have the perfect place for it."

"Really? Where?" Veronica asked and Toby walked up behind Spencer to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Mrs. Hastings, how would you feel about planning a beach wedding?" Toby asked and Spencer knew exactly where he wanted to go, but her parents might need a little bit more of an explanation.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Spencer said as Toby carried her bridal style across the threshold and into their home.

After telling her parents of their about their sudden nuptials, Toby had to call his family and tell them too. His family was happy was as and were willing- or more like eager to help out with anything and everything. Spencer and Toby decided to celebrate, so they invited their parents and siblings with their families out to dinner for the evening. The dinner went exceptionally well and Spencer and Toby couldn't feel more right about their decision.

"It's home now that you're back." Toby said as he placed her down by the coat rack and began to help her out of her coat."Now, before we go any further, I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes lit up and Toby loved that look whenever he got her something."Really? What is it?"

"It's a something that...both of us can share."

She squinted her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side."I'm really scared of what it might be and at the same time I'm intrigued."

"Come on, I'll show it to you, but close your eyes and cover your ears."

"Okay..." She said as she cover her ears with her hands and closed her eyes. She felt his hand on her lower back as he led her into bedroom.

"On three open your eyes, Spence. 1...2...3."

She opened her eyes and uncovered her ears. The first thing she heard was a high pitched barking noise. And when she looked down at her feet their was the most adorable puppy she'd ever seen.

"Toby! You got us a puppy?" She exclaimed as she bent down to hold the precious pup in her arms.

"Yeah, when you left I got a little lonely because Aria left soon after and then Snow was upset because you weren't here." He kneeled down beside Spencer and rubbed the puppy's head."Tiger, here was able to keep me company."

"What kind of puppy is he?"

"He's a Maltese Shih-tzu mixed with red toy poodle and he's awesome, but someone's a little jealous." He gestured to under their bed where Snow was looking at Tiger with evil eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about Snow!" Spencer handed Tiger over to Toby and lured Snow out from under the bed, so she could show Snow some affection too.

"That's a shame that your forgot about our baby, Spence." Toby teased and she stuck her tongue at him."When are you gonna tell the girls about us getting married?"

"I was thinking that I'd tell them tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because I want to spend the rest of the night with the man I'm in love with. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, as long as that man you love is me." Toby teased as he crawled over to Spencer to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning alone. She didn't worry about it because last night over dinner, Toby told her that he was going to the doctors for a checkup because after his fathers heart attack, he's been more cautious when it came to his health. She would have loved to be snuggled up to Toby's body for a little while longer, but she had a lot to do today.

She had to get up and makes sure that Snow and Tiger were taken care of before she focused on herself. Toby was right, Snow was a jealous of the new addition because she was constantly wanting Spencer's attention whenever she was showing attention to Tiger. It was pretty adorable because Tiger loved Snow, so much, but Snow could care less about him.

After taking care of their pets, Spencer got into the shower to continue her morning. She put on Toby's Hollis sweatshirt and a pair of his boxers. It was Monday and she didn't have classes today, but she did have a few papers to type up. That's why she tied her hair up in a messy bun, made her a fresh pot of coffee, and settled down in the den with her laptop. She was only a paragraph in when there was a knock at the door.

She was going to ignore it, but then the knocks just kept coming. She groaned in frustration before pushing her laptop aside and heading out of the den to the front door. Before Spencer could even unlock the door, the door was pushed open and in walked Hanna and Aria.

"I told you to only use the key I gave you for emergencies." Spencer said sternly to Hanna as she closed the front door.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't even use the key. Caleb taught me a few tricks for a lock." Hanna winked at her before going into the kitchen followed closely by Aria and Spencer.

"Okay, what exactly are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked Aria.

"Don't look at me. I'm just the pregnant woman who got dragged here because Hanna wanted to come see you." Aria explained as she awkwardly climbed up on one of the stools to sit down.

"I have exciting news and I wanted you guys to be here when I share it." Hanna said.

"Then why isn't Emily here if it's important?" Spencer asked.

"She said that she had an emergency with Paige, so I'll just have to tell her later tonight." Hanna took a deep breath before she smiled widely and said."Caleb and I finally set a date. We're getting married in three months on November 4th."

"Han, that's great!" Aria exclaimed as Hanna came around the island to hug her tiny friend.

"Yeah, Han, it's great!" Spencer said as she reached over to join their hug to form a group hug.

"Ouch! Spence, your ring just cut my forehead!" Aria exclaimed as they dispersed from their hug. She rubbed the cut on her head as she glanced over to Spencer's hand to see what cut here."Spencer, is that ring what I think it is?!"

Spencer shyly bit her lip and nodded her head as she held up her wedding for her friends to see."We got married two days ago."

"Oh My Gosh!" Hanna shrieked as they all hugged again."I can't believe you're married. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to today, but you guys beat me to it." Spencer said as she went over to the coffee pot."We didn't even have a real wedding, we got married at the courthouse. But we were actually planning on having a beach wedding towards the end of November."

"I think it's a great idea because that's such a beautiful place and time to have a wedding. Don't you think so, Han?" Aria said.

"No." Hanna said in a snarky tone causing Aria's jaw to drop and Spencer to stop pouring her coffee. Things were about to get serious."She can't get married in November because me and Caleb are getting married in November."

"Why is it going to be problem? Han, we're not gonna have our wedding the same day as you." Spencer explained, but that didn't seem to ease Hanna's worries.

"Umm, Guys." Aria tried to cut in, but that didn't stop them.

"Spencer, you can't do this to me. You're making this into a competition. First you marry Toby, before I get married. Then you want to plan a wedding the same month as me to out do me."

"Wow! Where is this coming from Han?" Spencer asked angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Guys-" Aria tried to cut in again, but to no avail.

"Oh, please. Spencer, it's always been a competition for you, the word competition is your middle name and your just doing this to win at everything!" Hanna snapped.

"First of all, I married Toby because I love him. Second, I can't help I've been more focused on a life plan unlike you, who's too busy to think about anything other than shopping!" Spencer snapped back, but she was high on adrenaline and her next words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself."If you want our weddings to be competition, then may the best bride win."

"Guys!" Aria yelled and finally got the attention of Spencer and Hanna."My water just broke."

* * *

Toby was sitting on the examination table in the hospital waiting for his doctor. He was at the doctors for a standard check to make sure things were functioning properly. His fathers heart attack had him thinking that he had a wife to provide for and future kids to take care of and he can't do that with bad health. He sat up straight when the door opened up and the doctor entered the room.

"Toby, we've got the results of all of you're test." The doctor scanned the papers to give Toby his results."You have a perfect bill I health. You have nothing to worry about if you keep exercising and eating healthy."

"Thank you, sir. That'll be good news to take home to the wife." Toby joked as he stood up to shake the doctors hand.

"I'll have the nurse come by with the release papers." The doctor said as he stood to leave the room.

"Thanks again, Doc." Toby said as he watched the man leave. Expect this time, the doctor left the door open.

Toby thought it must have been a mistake. He walked over to close the door when something caught his eye. Across the hall inside of the slot by another room was a file. But this file had big block letters that said _**Fields, Emily.**_ That couldn't be right. Emily told him that she was with Paige back at her Stanford.

He couldn't resist this opportunity. He looked both ways down the hallway to make sure no one was there. He crossed the hallway in two big steps and picked up Emily's file. His eyes scanned the pages, but his eyes had to be deceiving him.

"Brain tumor?" He muttered to himself in disbelief. He shook his head as he felt his chest tighten. The chart says she's had it for months."No way."

He clenched the file tightly in his hands as he stormed into the examination room. He felt his chest tighten even more when he saw Emily sitting on the table with a hospital gown on.

"Toby?" She said in confusion. She had noticed that he looked angry and his eyes were red, like he was trying to hold back tears. She looked down to see what was in his hands and her heart stopped when she saw her file."You know."

"We need to talk." He said, but before be could talk a text came through on his phone. He pulled out his phone to read it quickly.

_Aria'a in labor! Call Em and Paige and tell them to meet us at the hospital __**ASAP!**_

-Spence

"We have to go. Aria's in labor." He said hurriedly as left the room to give Emily privacy to redress. Stopped and turned to her and said."We're not done talking about this."

"I'll tell you everything just not today and don't tell the girls. We'll talk tomorrow." Emily said and Toby nodded his head in agreement before he finally closed the door after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Life Is A Gift

* * *

Six pounds and seven ounces of pure perfection. Amelia Ann Fitz, was born on Tuesday, August 13 at 9:45 AM. Aria was in labor for about an hour or so, but it was worth it when she got that sparkle in her eyes the first time she held her baby girl. Amelia was the exact replica of her parents with the Ezra and Aria's dark hair and Aria's beautiful green eyes. And Ezra couldn't get enough of her, he'd always be holding her if no one else was.

Spencer thought Amelia was one of the most precious babies she'd ever seen. She'd actually enjoyed holding the little newborn in her arms. She actually teared up when Amelia smiled at her. She knew Toby would love to hold her, but strangely enough he didn't hold the newborn at all. In fact, he hadn't even seen Amelia yet and he had this solemn look on his face ever since he got to the hospital. And Spencer was couldn't figure out why. But she was gonna find out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Spencer said as she sat down next to Toby in the waiting room.

He turned his head to look at Spencer and actually smiled when she saw that she was actually holding up a penny. He took the penny from her hand and placed it in his pocket.

"I'm thinking about stuff."

"That sounds pretty deep." Spencer said and noticed the faint smile on his lips, but it instantly faded away."Want to tell me what you're really thinking about?"

"A lot of things that have been happening." He said and in his mind he was screaming _**Emily's sick!**_"Mostly, I've been thinking about life and how the lives of the people you love could easily be taken away at any moment."

Spencer felt herself getting sick. Life is a gift, but hers and Toby's little life was taken away a long time ago. She pulled herself together and cleared her throat before she said,"Is this because of your father? His heart attack?"

Toby let out a deep sigh as he combed his fingers through his hair."He's apart of it, but It's just that the people you love are only with you for a short time and when they're gone...they're gone forever."

She was surprised when she felt his hand reach over and grab hers. Her interlaced their fingers together and held her hand tightly, like at any moment she would fade away. He leaned over to give her a tender kiss.

"Promise that you'll never leave me." He said and gripped her hand a little tighter."I don't think I could keep going on without you."

"Hey, look at me." She cupped his face in her hands to make sure his eyes stayed locked on hers."I am right here and I'm not going anywhere."

He gently caressed her hand that was on his face with his own hand. He quickly pecked her lips and actually smiled for the first time ever since he heard the news about Emily.

"Come on." Spencer said as she released his face and stood up. He looked at her questioningly."Let's go see Amelia."

* * *

Spencer lightly tapped on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Spencer opened the door and grabbed Toby's hand to lead him into the room with her.

Aria was in a hospital bed with a sleeping Amelia bundled up in her arms. Ezra wasn't to far away, he was sitting at the end of the bed, taking pictures.

"Hey, Toby. Finally came to congratulate us?" Ezra teased as he snapped a picture of Toby off guard. But it just made Toby feel even more like a bastard.

"I'm sorry, guys. Congratulations." He apologized before he went over to Ezra and shake his hand. Next, he went over to Aria to place a friendly kiss on her head before turning and standing next to Spencer.

"Well, you're forgiven." Aria said and gestured Spencer over. She gently passed Amelia into Spencer's awaiting arms."Actually, you guys came just in time. Ezra was on his way to the cafeteria to have lunch and I need to shower. Do you guys think you could watch her?"

"Ummm...I-I...we-"

"We'd love to." Spencer finished for Toby when she saw he was struggling with words.

"Great! It'll only be fifteen minutes tops." Aria said. Ezra and Toby went over to assist her with standing up and Ezra led her into the shower.

Toby turned around and saw Spencer sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling Amelia in her arms. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his when Spencer started to hum a lullaby to Amelia.

"Can I...Can I hold her?" Toby asked meekly as he slowly walked over to sit on the bed next to Spencer.

"Sure, but remember to support her head." She carefully passed Amelia over into Toby's arms.

Amelia looked so small in Toby's large arms, but she was safe. He used his free hand to gently stroke her tiny fist and his heart swelled when she gripped his finger in her hand.

"She's really strong." He joked and Spencer laughed along with him."She's really tiny."

"Like Aria." Spencer commented with a smile and Toby chuckled. He started rocking Amelia in his arms slowly.

"I can't believe that two people made something so beautiful..." He mumbled under his breath, but Spencer heard him and that made her heart melt.

She wrapped her arm around his upper arm and snuggle up close."Hey, I promise one day we'll make something beautiful too."

"Good because I plan on making a lot of beautiful things with you." He responded as he turned his head to place a soft kiss on her head.

* * *

"So, what's going on with you and Hanna?" Toby asked Spencer.

It's been about a few weeks since Aria had Amelia. She had went home with Ezra and Aria a few days after being born. The doctors said she was healthy and clear to go. But during those few days in the hospital when they would visit, Toby would notice something. He would notice the tension between her and Hanna. They didn't talk to each other, they didn't look at each other, and they were barely in the same room together for a few minutes.

Toby decided to bring it up since they weren't doing anything today. Spencer was laying at the end of the bed on her stomach with her school work sprawled everywhere on the bed as she typed a paper. Toby was resting up against the pillows as he was studying for one of his classes as well. To him it just seemed like the right time to ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently as she typed away on the laptop.

"Really? Because in the past two weeks the only words you've said to each other was Hello and Goodbye. What's up with that?"

"Nothing. We're fine, Toby. It's just girl stuff."

She placed her earbuds in her ears to block out anymore of Toby's questions. But Toby knew of a way to get her full attention. He closed his book and placed it on the nightstand next to him. He slowly crawled over Spencer's body and hovered above her on all fours. But when he lowered his weight on to her back, he heard a soft moan slip from her lips. He took that as an invitation to start kissing and occasionally nipping at her neck while his hands were skimming all over her body.

She extended her neck out further giving him more access, but he pulled back. He sat up against the pillows again and heard her groan of frustration. Yep, he had her right where he wanted her.

"Why'd you stop?" Spencer whined in a childlike voice as she sat up on the bed and situated herself in Toby's lap."Toby, I've got two ten page papers to write and a test to study for before next week. I need you to relieve me of my stress."

"Nope, you'll get none of Toby's magic loving until you tell me what's going on with you and Hanna." He retorted back and crossed his arms over his chest for added effect.

"_Toby's magic loving_? You think you're that good, that you call what you do is magic?"

"I don't get many complaints from you. Actually, all I hear you say is _Yes!_ and-" He stopped talking because Spencer covered his mouth with her hand.

Her face was a bright red and she was completely embarrassed."I don't say those things."

"Exactly, you don't say them, you scre-Ouch!" Toby yelled when she hit him on the chest before he finished that sentence. But he thought it was adorable how flustered and embarrassed she got when talking about their intimate moments.

"I promise I'll tell you if you just stop talking." She promised and Toby zipped up his lips and threw away the key. She took a deep breath before she explained the whole situation."Hanna thinks our marriage was just to beat her marriage with Caleb to the punch. She thinks our weddings are a competition because they are in the same month. And I might have told her that if she wants it to be a competition, then may the best bride win."

He groaned and dramatically threw his head back."Spencer, why would you do that? Hanna's your best friend and you guys are gonna be fighting over something stupid, like who has the best wedding cake or wedding dress."

"Hey, I wasn't the only in the wrong! She started it and I intend to finish it." She stated and tried to unstraddle Toby, but he gripped her hips in place, so that she couldn't run from this conversation.

"You do know that you're both being immature don't you? I mean best friends fighting over who has the best wedding? That sounds like something out of a movie."

"You know that I don't back down from a challenge. I'm a Hastings, it's in my blood not to."

"But this is your best friend. You guys have been through thick and thin together and you're willing to throw it all away because you're both being bridezillas?"

In a way, she knew that he was right. She and Hanna had been friends since they were little. Hanna always stood up for her in school when others would pick on her for being nerd in elementary school. And Spencer would always be there for her when she needed help with her school. In general, they'd always been there for each other for everything. Spencer loved Hanna with all of heart because that wasn't just her friend. Hanna was like her sister too.

"I guess you're right." She muttered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know. Now, you and Hanna are gonna sit down and talk about this like adults."

"Since when did you become all demanding. Remember, I'm the demanding one and you're the fun, who challenges my demanding ways."

He leaned up to quickly peck her lips."Maybe your rubbing off on me."

"Okay, are we done talking now? Because I'd really like to move on to something else." She whispered seductively as she trailed kisses along Toby's neck and collarbone.

"Ah, you always know my weakness." He teased as he flopped them over on the bed, so he could pick up where they left off a few minutes ago.

* * *

He nervously tapped the plastic lid on his coffee in a rhythmic movement. He checked his watch for about the tenth time. Emily was supposed to be meeting him at the Brew. He's been counting down the minutes until she got there. They agreed that they would meet before Toby's class in the afternoon, but he wanted to get to the Brew early to have to time to find the right questions to ask.

Spencer was curious to where he was heading out to so early, but he lied and told her that there was an emergency at the office. She brought it and turned over to go back to sleep. He hated lying to her, but he knew if he told her, then she tell Aria, who'd tell Hanna, who'd probably confront Emily. Then Emily may never speak to him again and he'd never find out the whole truth. But he promised himself that once Emily told him everything, then he'd tell Spencer.

His heart raced when the Brews door opened and the bell sounded. He looked up and there was Emily. For the first time he looked at her and he _really_ looked at her. She looked sick with her pale skin and purplish bags under her eyes. He cursed himself for not knowing sooner. She was his best friend, but he couldn't even tell when something was seriously wrong with her.

"Hi." Emily greeted him as she took as seat across from him.

"Hey." He said back awkwardly because he was nervous."Um, can I get you a coffee or something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay..." He said as he suddenly become very interested in his coffee cup lid.

After few moments of silence, Emily finally spoke up."Toby, we don't have to do this. We don't have to make this awkward or uncomfortable. Just ask me whatever questions you have."

"Alright, do you have cancer?"

"Yes." She answered simply and Toby felt like the wind had been kicked out of him.

"Okay, um, how-how long have you know?"

She inhaled deeply before she slowly exhaled and said."I've known for about four months."

"Four months and you didn't tell me!" Toby yelled causing Emily to cry and people to start looking over in their direction."Look, I'm sorry for yelling, but you've known for four months. Do your parents know? Does Paige? What about school and your scholarship?"

"I had to stop swimming because I was to sick and weak to compete."

"But that means-"

"That means I lost my scholarship and I had to quit school." Emily concluded for Toby.

"Em, you've been telling everyone that you've been at Stanford. Where have you been if not there?"

"I'm staying with my parents. I sometimes stay with Paige in her apartment at Stanford. But usually when I'm here, I don't leave the house because I stay in bed all day or I'm in the hospital."

"Jeez, Em." He said in disbelief as he ran a hand through his hair. She'd been here all along, under their noses and nobody could tell."Please, tell me that they have a cure or-or something."

"My doctors think that chemo would work. I just started chemo the day after Amelia was born."

"Emily, don't hate me, but you do know that I'll have to tell Spencer about this."

"I know and I think you're right. I think it's time they know the truth."

He reached across the table to cover Emily's hand with his in a comforting manner."Yeah, because I know they'll want to help you and they'll want to know because they love you."

"I promise I'll tell them, but can you go with when I tell them?"

"I'll be right by your side when you do. I promise." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Be was happy to see that smile on her face."Now, how would you like a chemo buddy? I could come with you and we could play cards or scrabble."

"I think that'd be great." She said honestly and leaned over the table to place a gently kiss on his cheek."Thank you, Toby."

* * *

It was the moment of truth. Spencer had to stop being stubborn and make amends with her friend. She'd been standing outside of Hanna and Caleb's door for about twenty minutes. Hanna was home because her car was in the driveway. Spencer was just nervous and didn't know what to expect when Hanna opened that door.

Expect, it was time to brave up and fix this. She ringed the doorbell and waited. A few moments passed and nothing. So she ringed the doorbell again. She got the same result.

"Hanna, open the door!" Spencer yelled, but got no response."I know you're home!"

Still nothing. She knew Hanna was mad, but she couldn't be that made that she wouldn't answer the door. Spencer was beginning to worry about Hanna. Maybe she wasn't answering because something was wrong? Maybe she was in grave danger?

"Hanna, I'm coming in!" Spencer warned as she pulled out we emergency key and let herself into the house."Hanna, please tell me where you are!"

The house was quiet, so quiet that if a pin dropped you could hear. Spencer had a feeling that something was wrong. She made her way through the house in search of her friend. She searched the first level top to bottom and now she had to check the second level.

She slowly walked up the staircase to get to the second level. She slowly opened the master bedrooms door, but the bedroom looked untouched. Everything seemed to be in perfect order. Maybe Hanna wasn't home and she just left her car here. Spencer decided to just leave and Caleb to find out where Hanna was.

But as she was leaving, she noticed something. The light was on in the master bathroom. The door to the bathroom was closed, but you could see the sliver of light come from under the door. She slowly approached the door. She opened and she'd finally found Hanna. But she didn't expect Hanna like that.

Hanna laid sprawled out on the floor. She wasn't moving. And Spencer couldn't tell if she was breathing. On instinct, Spencer rushed over to Hanna and kneeled down beside her.

"Hanna! Hanna, answer me!" Spencer yelled as she took Hanna's head and placed it on her lap, but she wasn't responding Spencer didn't know was wrong and it didn't look like she was attacked."Hanna, I'm sorry! You just have to wake!"

She waited for Hanna to respond, but she got no response. She cradled Hanna's head in her arms as she pulled out her phone to call the police.

"You're gonna be okay, Hanna. I promise." Spencer sobbed.

Hanna was gonna be okay. She had to make it though because if she didn't, then Spencer wouldn't know what to do.


End file.
